The Third Forbidden Child
by CFBlessed
Summary: this is about a blind girl who's an orphan and finds Camp Half Blood and goes on a quest to find what's been stolen with Percy and their friends. will she finally meet her father?
1. Pilot

Well, this is basically off of the first book, so if you don't like it, or don't want to re-read it, don't read this. I was bored and got into it. Maybe when I finish this book I'll just make up a completely different story. Or I'll find the second book and go on from there. I might even do both. I have a lot of time on my hands. I'll let you know which I choose. For now, bare with this story

* * *

Chapter one

I'd like to say that I don't remember much, but the truth is I remember everything. It's strange I even remember before the incident where I woke up unconscious with a hole in my arm lying down in a strange place. That day changed my whole life.

On that day I entered into a world I didn't even knew existed. Well I didn't think it was real or anything. Before I go on, I should probably tell you who I am. My name is Lorelei. I forgot my last name, and no one can remember it for me either. If you ask me their bothersome. Who needs a last name anyway? Who needs a family, oh that's right a 'normal person' would need a family. But me, I haven't had one since well ever since I can remember.

I once had a mother. She was a musician, a beautiful one at that. All the boys went after her. She must've said yes to one of them because she soon had me! He didn't stick around though. I was too young to fully understand it all so I never got a chance to ask, but that didn't matter to me. Each night I got to watch my mother play the violin, the cello, the flute, the piccolo, the piano, anything that could carry a tune she could play. I wished I could play like that. I couldn't even read. Before school even began, my mother made me have private lessons she wanted to make sure that I wouldn't end up like her. Although I didn't know what was wrong with ending up like her.

She was the wealthiest person I knew and many other people knew that too. She said she had luck but I guess I missed that luck. By the time, I was five I was declared to have ADHD and dyslexia. How I could be proven to have dyslexia when I was so young I could barely pronounce ADHD is far beyond me, but when I wrote I wrote things backwards, and I couldn't sit still for more than five minutes.

But my mother said she'd teach me the secrets on how to listen to the music around me. She said that would let me sit still, as long as I listened, and listen I did. I was a musical prodigy according to my mother. The only thing I could write was sheet music, so that's what I did. And the only thing that I could sit with for more than ten minutes was playing music so that's what I did. I didn't know it was such a big deal. She said I was lucky, lucky that I could do anything I wanted with music.

She enrolled me in ballet and the teacher put me in advance quickly. I could demi-plie, arabesque, devant, fouette en tournant, grande jette, and do pointing techniques better than half the class. That's right I was pointing before I was five. It was a lot of hard work but I enjoyed it all. I enjoyed playing with my mother, dancing in a frilly tutu while she played Tchaikovsky's Waltz of the Flowers from the Nutcracker. That's why I thought I was lucky; I was lucky that I'd be with my mom, who was so kind and so loving. She didn't see me as an ADHD kid who couldn't read or write worth anything. But as a prodigy. Me, a prodigy and she was proud to call me her own child. She was happy to call me her daughter. I was lucky to have a mother like her.

My luck ran out quickly. At the lucky age of six, my mother was killed in front of my eyes. Cecilia was killed in front of my eyes. The only thing I remember was seeing her turn to dust. Literally. She turned into a shimmering silver light and fell to the ground. My eyes filled with tears… my vision became blurry. But then my vision did more than blur, it weakened it dimmed and soon I could see nothing. At the lucky age of six, I was blind and declared an orphan since I had no father that I knew of, and no other family members.

My mothers' sister had been killed, and her parents were dead. I was alone in the world of New York. When my mother died, I was sent away to some orphanage. They took everything from me. Everything. I resent them for that. They sold my mothers things like it was a cheap… But I'm getting off track. This isn't about my tragic life, this isn't even really about me, its about someone like me, how we met, and how our fates were somehow locked since the day I was born. I'm at my sixth orphanage, yes my sixth.

You see I've been transferred from orphanage to orphanage. No one could take me. The first one said I was catatonic when I really just didn't want to talk (I did watch my mother get killed). The second said I was hyperactive though all I wanted was a little activity, to dance and play some music. The third said I was clinically insane though I didn't mean the place to burn down like that and me writing backwards I can't help it.

They were lucky I could even remember how to write; I was blind. The fourth…well you get it. Now I'm at my sixth orphanage and they're about to send me out too. I tend to wonder what grade I would be in if I was in school since I'm 11 but what would it matter? They think I'm mentally challenged. Just because I can't read, a 'Girl' or 'Boy' bathroom sign in Braille does not mean I'm stupid. The brail is just too complicated.

"This is your last shot you hear me Lorelei!" I didn't respond to our head masters warning. "One more stunt and you're out of here. In a year you're mothers will comes to play and you'll attend Yancey academy. That school's filled with miscreants like you,"

"If only there was a place to put you," I had whispered to myself

"What's that!" she yelled back at me

"Nothing," I said innocently. I got up, picked up my cane and left before she said I could leave. I could hear her calling me rude from inside even though I was already out the door. All my other senses got better when I went blind. I don't even need this stupid white cane for me to see around….well maybe I'm over exenterating on that one. Whenever people talk, or the wind blows, even when my cane taps the ground I hear.

I hear the sound waves reverberating off the walls and I see faintly. Outlines mostly, but it's better than nothing. One thing I do well is sit and write on lined paper. But, I don't write words; no I write music. Though there isn't a piano or violin around I can still write perfectly straight on lined paper, it's specifically made for the blind. And I can write books and books of it. I couldn't read any of it, but it was a nice thing to have if I ever got bored. I got kicked out of my last orphanage for being in a fight, but I didn't cause it. One of the older girls took my sheet music and tore it up; it made me so mad. I blanked out and apparently she had a broken arm from 'falling', but I won't get kicked out until I'm old enough to go to this school my mom wants me to go to. When I finally turn 18 I have a right to all the millions of money my mother has for me. I might even see my old piano or my old house.

All I have to do is last this terrible place.


	2. Two Teacher's Which One's Evil?

Chapter Two- Two Teacher's, Which one's the Evil One?

Recap: When I finally turn 18 I have a right to all the millions of money my mother has for me. I might even see my old piano or my old house. All I have to do is last this terrible place.

Luckily, I did make it. By the end of the year, I was on my way to Yancey Academy. I was 12 though nobody cared about my birthday, and going into sixth grade. Or that's what I was told. Maybe I was too stupid and had to be held back. But anything was better than those orphanages. I had hope that this place would be better than the other places I've lasted. Hopefully I wouldn't get kicked out. It was a long bus ride on the Greyhound but mostly because I was anticipating how it would be to finally go to school. Then I thought what if I'm not smart enough, I hadn't had much studies. I never paid attention in class when the teacher was talking at the orphanage. That teacher… she could hardly be called a teacher. It wasn't like she cared. She usually walked out in an angry storm yelling 'no wonder your parents abandoned you!' but only my father abandoned me. I tried not to think too much on the fact that I wasn't smart, and couldn't read. I'd make my future the way my mother did; I'd be a musician.

When I got to Yancey, I was so exhausted I didn't even have to time to look around, I was sent straight up to the dorm I'd been assigned to. I put the picture of my mother on the stand, and the few clothes I had next to my bed. My room, my bed, an area I felt I could finally relax in. As soon my head hit that pillow, I fell asleep. If it weren't for the knock on my door, I would've missed my first day of class. I got up slowly since I was still tired. I tripped and fell to the ground harshly, sending a surge of sound waves all over, hurting my ears. When I opened the door, I didn't say anything; and if there were people there, I didn't know. It was too early for my senses to kick in.

"Is anyone there?" I said.

"Oh yea, uhm I'm Percy," said a voice to my right

"And I'm Grover," said the second voice to the left. When they spoke, I saw faintly a boy and his friend taller than him. I assumed that the shorter boy was Percy. "Classes start in 15 minutes and we were sent-,"

"Does it really!" I was alarmed. I closed the door on them, but then quickly opened feeling rude "Sorry, I'll be ready shortly," in ten minutes, I was rushing around brushing my teeth, my unruly hair, and putting on clothes. I fell and ran into a lot of things. By the time I reopened the door, I could tell that there were puzzled faces on the two boys. "Oh wait," I turned back in the room to find my cane. "Where did I… uhm do you see a white cane in this room anywhere, Percy or Grover?" I asked. Percy pointed somewhere.

"Yea over there," I stood up and blinked blankly

"Could you be more specific," he just continued to point. Grover stepped in, picked it up and then held it in front of me.

"Is this it?" he asked. I placed my hands in front of me and felt the slender, smooth surface and smiled at him as I took it from his hands.

"Yes it is. Thank you… Grover?" he nodded but I couldn't see it. "Am I correct?"

"Yes, yes I'm Grover," I smiled and tapped my way outside.

"Then should we go? It's almost been 15 minutes," they nodded and started to walk. I followed behind them, following the puddles of sound waves that met each time their feet made contact with the ground. I noticed something about Grover. How his feet weren't exactly….normal but I didn't think much of it at the time. I didn't think much of anything at the time. When we reached the classroom, Percy opened the door and I stepped in. The classroom that was once at a moderate sound level soon quieted. I didn't want to break the silence, but my cane did it for me. My wrist loosened and the tip at the end made a noticeable tapping noise. It echoed through the room. Everyone eyed me. I could feel myself burning up in embarrassment.

"Class, we have a new student. This is Lorelei. As a few of you may have noticed, she is blind. I'm sure you will all make her feel welcome. You can sit next to Percy," Percy kindly pulled out the chair for me. I felt around a bit and then sat. I rested my cane close to myself on the floor. "Ok now kids, take out your books and turn to page 286. Uhm…Lorelei I'll have to arrange to have brail books ordered, until then you can follow along by listening." I nodded and sat there most of the period daydreaming. I was so tempted to grab a piece of paper and pen and just start writing some sheet music, but I wanted to make a good impression on the first day.

I had a hard time sitting there. I was antsy and kept shifting in my seat. When class was finally over, I stood up happy to stretch my long legs. I reached down for my cane; I had to feel around a bit. It had rolled around while I was shifting in my chair. I told Percy and Grover that I had to ask Mr. Brunner a question. It wasn't really a question, but more of a statement. I nervously stood before the teacher. When I tapped my stick, the waves told me that he was significantly shorter than I was, almost like a child.

"Uhm…Mr. Brunner. You know those brail books,"

"Yes, it might take some time for them to get in,"

"Well…no that's not it I-," I couldn't help but falter in my words.

"Go on child tell me," I looked down, though there was nothing to look at.

"I can't read," I said simply.

"You can't read? Well of course not that's why they have brail for you,"

"No, I can't read brail either… the whole thing looks all messed up to me." I laughed nervously "I've tried but… I don't understand it. It all looks Greek to me!" I said

"Hm… that's something new,"

"I know, the first blind kid to be dyslexic," Mr. Brunner didn't smile at my pun.

"Go on now before you're late for class. I'll think of something on the books," I tapped once and saw the outline for a door; I started to it before the waves died down and I couldn't see anymore.

"Sorry I took so long," I said to a waiting Grover. Apparently, Percy had gone ahead.

"It's alright. I told Percy to go to class since he's already on thin ice." I tapped and walked. I noticed still how Grover's legs where so awkward. "I have to warn you Mrs. Dodds is a little on the strange side," when Grover said that, he was opening a door to the class.

"Late arrivers I see," said a woman. I couldn't sense a heartbeat from her, which made me nervous, but I ignored it. I thought I was just too excited and anxious to notice it.

"Sorry Mrs. Dodds, she's a new student and she's blind and-,"

"Now, now honey. Whether your blind or not gives you no permission to be late in _my _class," her voice was chilly, and sent shivers down my spine. "Now are you going to tell me your name?"

"I'm Lorelei," I said to her quietly.

"What's your full name?" I didn't want to tell her that I had no last name so I acted like I didn't hear her as Grover pointed me in the direction of my desk. "I asked you a question," I shrugged.

"I don't know. I forgot," the children snickered amongst themselves

"This isn't a place for games, and I do not appreciate smart comments like those. Tell me your full name,"

"I'm being honest with you ma'am, I don't know." her face was flustered with my supposed obstinacy.

"I'm sure where you came from before allowed you to behave rudely because of your blindness, but here I will not tolerate such unscrupulous behavior!" she barked. Come on, I thought to myself. Can't she just believe me? It's only my first day and I'm already in trouble!

"I told you don't know my full name!" I said louder than intended.

"That's it young lady, I'll see you after class," I sighed tapping my fingers on the desk. The students were still giggling between themselves. Grover and Percy where sitting quietly, looking sympathetic towards me. I said nothing the rest of the class, and Mrs. Dodds ignored me. That is she ignored me until the end of class. When I stood up, she quietly and severely said my name. "Lorelei," I walked to where I thought she stood, awaiting the scolding I was so used to. "Now, I don't know why you feel the need to misbehave in my class, but I'm sure it won't happen again will it?" I shook my head

"No ma'am,"

"Good, now to fix this whole mess, just tell me your name,"

"Mrs. Dodds, I'm being serious when I tell you that I don't know," her fists clenched

"Let's not start this again-,"

"I'm an orphan, I don't know my last name." her hands released. And her face went sad, but the sound in her voice sounded almost happy to hear the news.

"Is that so? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea. Run along now," I tapped and left a smirking Mrs. Dodds in the classroom.


	3. Not a Good Idea, But I Had Fun

Chapter Three- Not a Good Idea, but I Had Fun

Recap: "Is that so? Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I had no idea. Run along now," I tapped and left a smirking Mrs. Dodds in the classroom.

"How'd everything go?" Grover asked me. I sighed loudly. "That bad huh?"

"Don't worry Lorelei, you're not the only one. Mrs. Dodds has it out for me too," I started to trudge back to my room, and Percy insisted that he come with me. I thanked him as we walked."There's no need for thanks; Mr. Brunner's the one who asked me to escort you around,"

"Listen Percy," I began to say quietly. "Thank you, for being so nice to me. Even if someone asked you, it's really nice of you," he didn't stop walking, but his pace slowed.

"Oh it's alright, I like you. You're about the only other friend I have besides Grover," I smiled. Those words had made my day. No ones ever considered me a friend before. He opened my door and then said good night as he went back to his room. So this is what if feels like… I thought. To be or have a friend. I was happy knowing I'd made a friend and an enemy in the same day. I drifted asleep happily.

I woke up on time the next morning. I was dressed and groomed when Percy came to my door. I specifically had a hairpin that my mother gave me. I sat down in the same seat as I did before. My pin was slipping out of my hair so I set down on my desk for a second while I tamed the mass that was so unruly that day. A girl walked by and stealthily took it while walking. I stopped messing with me hair and didn't turn around. "I'd like that back," I had said coolly.

"What?" the girl turned around.

"The item you took from me, I want it back," she was shocked that I, a blind girl, had noticed that she stole something of mine. She walked up to me.

"What if I don't want to give it back?"

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Brunner said approaching us.

"No, I just want what this girl took from me,"

"Uh, b-borrowed Mr. Brunner, it was so pretty I just wanted to look at it," the girl stammered.

"Then you won't mind giving it back," when the girl hesitated he added "Now," the girl set it down, and Mr. Brunner walked away.

"You'll regret that you snitch," she said. In Latin class, Mr. Brunner told us of a field trip to a museum filled with things of the Greek gods. That class passed quickly, but then came Mrs. Dodds evil class of pre-algebra. When I found out she'd be going too; it made the field trip a little less enjoyable. While walking to pre-algebra, Percy told me that the girl I had met with so kindly before names was Nancy Bobofit. She had a streak of taking things that weren't hers. He also told me that she was an awfully mean spirited person, who bullied everyone weaker than her. He told me to stay wary of her since I got on her bad side and it hadn't even been a week. In class, I fiddled with the hairpin in my hand, feeling the contours, trying to remember what it looked like, trying but not succeeding.

"Lorelei!" I sat up in my chair and put the pin in my hair again. "Can you tell me the answer to the question on the board?" it was as if she wanted me to say no, I can't. So I did.

"No I cannot, but if you tell me I can try to get the right answer," she sniffed the air as if what I said was the most vile thing ever.

"It's simple, it's eight divided by two," I thought for a moment. I didn't know the answer, at the orphanage education wasn't the primary thing, I was lucky I knew three plus three. But something just told me that eight divided by two was the same as half of eight.

"Four," I said questionably. She sensed the doubt in my voice and tested me further.

"What's six times eight," I really didn't know that one. When I didn't answer, she asked me a second time. It taunted me I wanted to yell 'I heard you the first time!' but I restrained myself.

"I don't know," I said anyways my with teeth clenched.

"You don't know? Something so simple?" her words were caustic and the heat rose within me. "Come here," I stood and knelt for my cane "Leave that there," I disobeyed picking it up. "Drop it, or there'll be problems with the principal," I couldn't risk leaving the school, so I did as she said, doing so angrily. Percy was angry too, not letting me use my cane.

"But she can't find her way around without it!" he said protesting.

"It's only a short walk forward, she can walk that much of a short distance, can't you?" Grover saw the anger in both of us. As I walked, I could only see the small area from which the sound waves spread out. It was at most the diameter of a foot, and they were slow to spread. I was blindly walking, but trying to seem confident. It didn't work when someone tripped me. I landed harshly, but surprisingly only on my hands and knees. My reflexes were better than normal, because usually I fell flat on my face. The class laughed, all except for Percy who stood up abruptly, and Grover.

"You did that on purpose Nancy!" Nancy…Nancy Bobofit, I remember Percy telling me about how horrible she was, (and how she liked to steal things also) I stood up and gave the girl who was smirking an empty stare. It was enough to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Sit down Percy! Come here Lorelei," I walked up angrier than before. "Pick up the chalk," I lifted my hand and asked if she'd give it to me, but she said to get it myself. I lined the edging with my fingers. They quickly became covered in a white dusty film. It was nowhere close to me, and my puzzled expression gave Mrs. Dodds a feeling of satisfaction. Percy stood up livid, walked past Mrs. Dodds picked up the chalk, took my hand and placed it in the center of my palm and then sat down. Mrs. Dodds was upset with Percy. "Percy that's un-necessary conduct!"

"If she can't see, it's cruel to make her do something that she can't do. Its like asking a paralyzed man to run a marathon. And I don't see how torturing her helps her learn math," he said. Mrs. Dodds didn't have a comeback for that statement. I was sick of Mrs. Dodds bullying me. If she was to continue to embarrass me, I'd fight back with adamant responses, so she'd really think I was stupid. She took my hand and drew a vertical figure eight.

"This is the number eight. What is half of that?" she asked me simply. I took my hand and erased the top half

"Zero," I said quaintly. The class laughed, and I couldn't help but smile also. I set the chalk down and walked back to my seat sitting quietly.

"Did I say you could sit back down?" I smiled lightly

"No, but trying to teach or humiliate a student like me, is pointless and draws attention from the many other students who deserve your hard work as a teacher," I said. It was the wrong smart comment to make.

"That's it Lorelei! To the office!"

"You can't do that!" Percy objected.

"Do you have a problem Percy? Then you can join her,"

"Percy…," Grover warned. Percy reluctantly remained seated as I left the classroom giving him an 'its ok I understand' look. Was being a smart-aleck the right thing to do? No, but I had fun doing it!


	4. Chapter 4 Bird Lady is our Teacher?

Chapter 4- Bird Lady is our Teacher

Recap: "That's it Lorelei! To the office!"  
"You can't do that!" Percy objected.  
"Do you have a problem Percy? Then you can join her,"  
"Percy…," Grover warned. Percy reluctantly remained seated as I left the classroom giving him an 'its ok I understand' look. Was it the right thing to do? No, but I had fun doing it!

I got a little lost finding the office, but someone guided me there. The principal gave me this long drawn out lecture on how I was kicked out before from many orphanages, and how my mothers will so badly wanted me here, and blah, blah, blah. In the end, the principal said that this one act of infamy wouldn't count. The halls became noisier as classes ended and were filled with other students. I only listened to the tapping of my cane on the ground echoing against the walls, I couldn't see very far and with everyone walking. It messed up my senses.

"Well, well, well," I guess I was passing evils territory, because Nancy Bobofit was standing in front of a door with a few of her friends. "I've been waiting here. Percy and the weakling Grover can't defend you. They went off searching for you," I blinked as if to say 'and, your point is' my countenance angered Nancy. "I'm a little mad at you for getting me in trouble like that," I tapped my cane on the floor as a sign of impatience.

"Is this going anywhere? I have places I'd like to be, and your attempt at scaring me isn't working," her face flushed red as she grabbed the cane from my hands and broke it over her knee, I heard it snap in two and then the two pieces drop to the ground.

"You won't be going many places without that stick," she said smugly, and her friends laughed

"No she won't, which is why you'll be giving her money to pay for another one," Nancy's friends scurried away at the sound of the voice. It was Mr. Brunner. He had walked out when Nancy broke my cane in half. Nancy was furious "You'll also be walking to the principal's office explaining how her cane was broken in half. Go now Nancy," I bent down and felt around for the remaining pieces. "Will you be ok without that for a while Miss Lorelei?" I smiled at Mr. Brunner; he had always been so nice to me unlike Mrs. Dodds.

"Yes, I'll be fine…" I said holding the wrecked cane in my one hand. I stood up, and then dropped one part of the cane on purpose, just to make sure I was facing Mr. Brunner. The cane rolled and hit something. "Sorry," I said. I reached and my hand hit something that felt like a wheel. I moved my hand a little and picked up the cane. Mr. Brunner laughed

"Yes, I am in a wheelchair," I turned a bright red

"Oh… I uhm," he laughed some more

"It's alright child, is there anything you need?" I looked down a little embarrassed

"I was wondering if…if there was a music room at all here,"

"Yes, Percy knows where it is, you can ask him,"

"Can I ask another question?" His pause said yes, "Why did you choose Percy as a-," he laughed. My questions always seemed to amuse Mr. Brunner. I didn't know why.

"I suppose that question was bound to come up eventually. I chose Percy, because I thought the two of you had something in common," something in common? I thought a little confused. Besides the fact that Percy and I were both delinquents, I didn't know what else we had in common. Then again, I've only known the boy for a couple days. "Don't forget, the field trip is tomorrow," I nodded and headed off. Well, I attempted to. I didn't make it that far. I decided to walk along the wall and tap it as if I was bored with the back of my hand. Percy soon found me, and I was glad that he did; otherwise I would've been wandering around the place for forever.

"Lorelei, we've been looking for you," apparently Grover was there also.

"As was I. Listen, I was wondering, is there a music room around somewhere?" Percy's face was puzzled

"Uhm…yea I'll show you,"

"I'll come too," Grover sad. I thanked them as I slowly followed. I wondered if Percy and Grover were annoyed at how slow I was walking. I tripped a few times, but never completely fell over. I memorized how many steps it was until we made the first right, the next left, straight, how many stairs there were, and again how many steps to the second right. Then on the left hand side, the fourth door down was the music room. There was a plaque and I rubbed my fingers across it. What I interpreted was 'Nwcle' but I'm sure it said 'Music'. I acted like I knew how to read brail in front of Percy and Grover. When I stepped in, I smiled widely, inhaling the smell of piano keys, instrument strings, the brass, and silver of woodwinds, sheet music, and the ink on them.

"Why are you so happy?"

"It's been so long since I've been near any type of music. I didn't know I missed it so much," I nearly whispered. "Thank you, Percy." then I turned and started to leave.

"Wait, that's it? You're not gonna play anything or-,"

"No, I just wanted to know where it was," Whether Percy was upset, or confused I couldn't tell. It might've been a mixture of both. Truth was, I didn't want anybody around when or if I was to mess up, or to play beautifully. Either way I just wanted to be alone when I was to play. Before I knew it, it was the next day and Percy was basically holding my hand through the museum. Mr. Brunner was drilling Percy with questions about the Greek gods. I went ahead with Grover, when Mr. Brunner asked him to stay behind for a lecture. When Percy came back to where we were sitting at the fountain, he told us Mr. Brunner expected the best of him. That's when Nancy and her group of bandits came standing before us. Nancy started throwing pieces of peanut butter sandwich and Grover. I was upset, but Percy's patience was worse than mine, he quickly stood up but Grover pulled him down.

"Don't worry about it, I like peanut butter," he tried to pacify him. Nancy then came over and started teasing me and making fun of my blindness. My fists clenched, but I withheld myself. I didn't care that she was making fun of me, but when she said 'no wonder your parents probably got rid of you and sent you here' I snapped. I stood up and yelled at her, screaming words I didn't even know. I thought I said something in a different language, it might have been Latin, or German, or something. Then she started backing away and picking on Grover again, but I was still in a rage. Percy got irate at Nancy also. As I reached for Nancy he stood up and next thing we all knew, she was soaking wet. All was silent except for the whispers of children saying

"Did you see that?"

"The water it like-,"

"It looked like it grabbed her," our fury slowly settled down. Then the awful Mrs. Dodds came along.

"What happened here?" she said. Nancy faked tears through her sopping clothes

"Percy and Lorelei pushed me!" she whined. Mrs. Dodds pointed her bony finger at Percy.

"Now, now Honey, come along," I didn't see her angry countenance meaning for Percy, and Percy only, so when I started to follow she sent me back. While Percy followed Mrs. Dodds, Grover told me how he was close to being expelled…again. So there was one more thing Percy and I had in common, we were both expelled from many schools, or in my case orphanages. I stumbled to where they were, following Grover's directions that were far from accurate.

"Mrs. Dodds, this isn't fair I was the one that pushed Nancy, Percy was trying to stop-," Percy was on the floor in terror. Mrs. Dodds had transformed into some bird type monster, with talons sharper than the words that cut me saying

"Die Percy!" she screeched. There's no way I'd let another person die right before me. "And you'll be next Lorelei!" Then I heard Mr. Brunner's voice somewhere nearby.

"Here Percy!" he threw a blazing sword that was once a ballpoint pen to Percy and he caught it. He slashed at the monster that was Mrs. Dodds. She screeched a painful yell, as the cut slashed through the teacher. She disintegrated into a dark powder. I fell over the sound hurting my ears, and started feeling around not knowing what was going on. I fumbled around like an ungainly idiot, as if Mrs. Dodds was on the ground. I backed up against a wall, and shut my eyes for some reason. I have no idea why, it's not like I could see. I didn't know if Mrs. Dodds was alive or if Percy was dead. I didn't hear his voice.


	5. Chapter 5 Did they really forget?

Chapter 5- Did they Really Forget?

Recap: I fumbled around like an ungainly idiot, as if Mrs. Dodds was on the ground. I backed up against a wall, and shut my eyes for some reason. I have no idea why, it's not like I could see. I didn't know if Mrs. Dodds was alive or if Percy was dead. I didn't hear his voice.

"Percy! Percy! Are you there?" I said frantic

"Yea…," he said his voice quivering

"What about Mrs. Dodds? Is she still there?" he shook his head

"No…," he said, his body shaking and sending me tiny pools of vibrations. I too was shaking. Percy had slain the beast that was Mrs. Dodds, while I cowered in fear. The difference between Percy and I; he was brave, and I was a weakling. "Are you alright?" I nodded; I must've fallen harder than I thought because my rear end was in severe pain. Percy put his hand on my shoulder, and then took my hand pulling me up. My legs were wobbly and I nearly fell over, but I caught my balance. When we both walked out Percy walked to Mr. Brunner, and gave him the pen.

"Oh I must've dropped it, thank you." he said. Percy mentioned something about Mrs. Dodds, but Mr. Brunner acted as if there were no Mrs. Dodds.

"Mrs. Dodds? There's never been a Mrs. Dodds here. Are you feeling alright Percy?"

"She was here a minute ago Mr. Brunner. She pulled Percy aside because he got in trouble," I added. His eyes wavered shocked that I too saw this 'Mrs. Dodds' who never existed, but he still said that there was no one by the name of Mrs. Dodds. We went to Grover and asked about the teacher.

"Who?" he questioned. Percy was starting to get annoyed

"Our chaperone, and Pre-algebra teacher, Mrs. Dodds, this isn't a joke I'm serious,"

"We have Mrs. Kerr, but no Mrs. Dodds," Percy looked at me. Were we the only two that knew of Mrs. Dodds? Back at school, things were normal except for the strange nightmares I had of falling over and hearing the screeches of Mrs. Dodds. Then something terrible happened at night. It was probably a few months after the destruction of our pre-algebra teacher. It was late, I'm not sure what time it was, but it was past my bedtime. I had drifted asleep, and in the shadows of my dreams, light appeared. I hadn't seen light in years. Gray spots occurred, and soon I saw keys, and a shape surrounding them. It was a piano. In the corner, I saw a cello, and resting against a wall a small black case. I recognized it as a violin case.

A piccolo was in my mothers hands, while I was jumping and dancing around. I recognized the smell, it smelled of peppermint. The scent of my mother's makeshift candy canes wafted through the air. I saw it, I saw myself, my mother. I forgot how beautiful she was with her wavy brown hair pinned up bouncing in a Christmas bow; she was wearing a red and white Miss Santa outfit, while I wore a Santa hat that nearly covered my whole head. My attire was a new dress my mom had bought me Christmas Eve. I could hardly see the colors, they were a dull dim shade. Everything was as if a shadow took shape of my past. But nonetheless, I saw it all. Me, I was seeing things. I forgot what it was like to see that smile on my mothers face, on my face. I've never smiled like that after her death. The sweet sound went through my ears, and then she put her piccolo down and ran to the piano motioning me to follow. She started playing the Nutcracker, I laughed with joy jumping and twirling in my outfit. We had the doors and windows locked, so I was puzzled when my mother heard something, and looked up.

"What's wrong mommy?" those where the words I said as she stood up. She didn't respond. "Mommy?"

"Go to your room Lori," she spoke to me softly. I questioned her with a smile but she gave me a cold response. What was wrong? Something jumped out and grabbed my mother by her ribboned hair.

"Mommy!" I yelled going to her, but she told me to get as far away as I could.

"Lori get away!" I couldn't move, the last words she said were "I love you so much Lorelei" that's when the shadow took a knife and drove it through her. But, blood didn't spill. Her body didn't go limp and collapse to the floor. Instead, a shining silver dust appeared, and fell to the ground like the powdered snow falling outside. I had screamed witnessing my mothers' death, and then I screamed again seeing the grey figure come to me. Something had covered me, something cold, and the figure vanished. I woke up screaming

"No!" Without thinking twice, I ran out of the door and sprinted down the hall in nothing but pajamas. I was barefoot which surprisingly helped me get sound waves better. I ran, not even noticing a door cracked with light showing faintly out from it. I didn't hear Grover talking to Mr. Brunner saying that he was worried. Or Mr. Brunner saying he was surprised that I was one of them. I didn't even stop to say hello to Percy who was wandering the halls. I went to the music room.

I sensed the piano, and in the corner a cello and a violin leaning against the wall. I walked up to the piano slowly and cautiously, as if the lid would come and swallow me whole. I ran my fingers lightly over the piano. Did I even remember the notes? I tapped a key and heard a soft sound. I remember; it was C. I had tapped middle C, then it would be D, E, F, G, A, B and then it would be C again. I tested my theory going up and down the scale. I reminisced on the first official song I learned. And started to play, then I stopped. And thought of the first time I sat next to my mother playing the piano and mimicked her hand movements. I heard something coming. I had sensed it this time. I stopped immediately.

"Lorelei? What are you doing up so late? And here of all places. I'm glad you like music but it'd be best to play when everyone isn't sleeping." it was Mr. Brunner. I was silly to think it was some demon shadow coming to kill me. I stood up embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," I said apologetically

"Have you been sleeping well lately?" he asked. Surely, it was luck. He couldn't have known that I had a nightmare. But nevertheless, he guessed correctly.

"Oh, no I haven't. Well I mean, yes I've been sleeping fine," I got the order of my words wrong in the beginning. But in the end, I lied.

"Come then, time for you to go to bed," I nodded and walked out. "Can you make your way back?" I nodded and closed the door behind me.

"Yes, I memorized the steps to most of my classes and where my room is. I'll be fine," I walked the 45 steps to the stairs, the 52 steps down the hall, 21 steps to the left, 15 to the right, another 54 steps down the hall 13 to the right, and then six going to my room. I lay down on my bed. I tried to make my eyes see, I tried hard to make them see. But it was pointless. The room was already pitch black anyway.

Days turned to weeks when summer was soon approaching but not before finals. The students were talking about how they were going to their beach houses, and how they were going on cruises like they'd already passed. I was to stay at the school, but I was happy because I didn't have to go to some orphanage or anything. Besides, I had the whole music room to myself. I could spend a whole day just playing. I remembered falling asleep at the piano when I was young. My mom would leave me there also. She said she didn't want to disturb my sweet melodies while I slept. The piano bench was more comfortable than my bed.

"Where are you going for the summer Percy?" Grover had asked.

"Oh, I'm just gonna go to the city," he said sheepishly "What about you Lorelei," Percy asked, changing the spotlight from him to me. I snapped back to reality. I had been playing the piano in my mind, memorizing the notes to make sure I didn't forget it when I played later on.

"Me? I-I'm uhm… can you tell me the question again?" Percy repeated the question, after Grover laughed and made a comment on me not paying attention "Oh I'm not going anywhere," I said. Percy seemed relieved that he wasn't the only one not going anywhere fancy. "Percy," he looked at me "What's your family like?" I think he was shocked at my question because he took a second to answer.

"My mother, she's beautiful. And graceful too, she's always cared about me. I can't wait to see her again," I smiled at his response,

"You must really love her," he nodded, I was tempted to ask how he would feel if she were to vanish like mine did. But it'd be too personal and too strange, so I suppressed the question. Although it burned within me to ask him.


	6. Chapter 6 An Unwanted Audience

Chapter 6- An Unwanted Audience

Recap: "You must really love her," he nodded, I was tempted to ask how he would feel if she were to vanish like mine did. But it'd be too personal and too strange, so I suppressed the question. Although it burned in me to ask him

The weather had been increasingly strange. I could here it at night, thundering and lightning. Hail and floods. I wouldn't be surprised if a hurricane blew past. Classes continued, and I listened well and understood what it was the teachers were saying. My hearing and memorization was so well I could easily recite a whole class's lecture and know what he was talking about. In most of the classes Percy got sent out for not studying, being rude, not listening, being lazy, there was a whole list. In one class, Percy got sent to the headmasters for calling a teacher an 'old sot', I don't know what that means, but I guess it sounded good to him at the time. Percy came back telling us that he wouldn't be returning to Yancey Academy next year. The news made me sad. Him and Grover were the only friends I had at the school, and not seeing him again just made me depressed. I would miss him. Percy stormed off like the one brewing outside. While I, myself sadly walked to the music room.

I'd played the piano, but never even glanced at the violin or cello. I decided that maybe I'd try something new. My instinct was to go for the violin so I gingerly lifted up the case. I pulled out a violin that was luckily my size. I plucked the strings and only two were out of tune, the E string and the D string. I tightened and rosined the bow. For a strange reason I was a little afraid to play. Nevertheless, I slowly pressed the bow against the strings and pulled down. The noise was a little discordant. I tried it again and it was a little less scratchy. I changed position and tried one more time. The sound was soothing, and I was lured to play again so I did. Before I knew it I was playing Fur Elise, but that seemed to romantic for the feeling that was inside me. I decided to make something up on the spot. It was in A minor, and was slow. Almost as if the person who was listening was waiting for the next note. Even my ears were longing for the next note to appear. I hadn't noticed the tears hitting the violin's smooth wooden surface. That's when I heard the voice.

Correction that's when I heard the voices. Yes, plural. I pulled the violin away and quickly wiped my tears away noticing them, and turned around. It seemed that I had an audience before me. They were crowded around the door, whispering. My face burned, and butterflies were buzzing around angrily in my stomach. I couldn't say anything; there wasn't anything to say. What would've been the appropriate thing to say when a bunch of people are watching, listening to a violinist only it's not in a concert, and the song was meant to be private? I stammered saying syllables more than words. That's when Percy stumbled into the room. Stumbled and fell trying to get past everyone.

"Hey-excuse-EXCUSE ME! Trying to get through," I heard his voice before he came toppling in.

"Percy!" I whispered his name. He smiled embarrassed at his ungainly entrance "Why are all these people here?" I whispered to him

"They're listening to you! You're great I didn't know you could play like that," Grover then came in

"I didn't know you could play at all," I stepped back slowly, the crowd still standing, waiting for something. Was it the next note that was supposed to come? Well I certainly could not, and would not play with all these people watching. I stepped back again and gradually put away the violin, and then I ran through the mass of students, tripped and fell. I was going to get up but then I decided to just lay there giving up; too tired to move anymore. I closed my eyes as I longed for my mother, and for Percy to stay.

"The floor won't go anywhere if you stand on it," I heard Mr. Brunner's voice. How is it he always shows up? I sighed silently and stood up

"I know sir," I said quietly.

"So you're quite the violinist, and pianist. Enticing people into your-,"

"I didn't want…I didn't mean for people to be listening," I interrupted him. He looked at me as I stood there. I was about to walk away when he kept on talking.

"Nancy never did pay for that cane of yours did she?" I shook my head

"No sir, she didn't," he wheeled back

"Well that won't do, not at all. Percy, he's going to an area that sells items for the blind. I think you should travel with him. And Grover; yes, he's going with him also. It'll be a good trip for you to get out every once and a while. You've been stuck here since the beginning of the year," how was I to disagree with Mr. Brunner's so convincing proposal? There were many things I could've said, but something told me that Mr. Brunner had something planned. The way he was talking was as if the reason for me to go with Percy wasn't to get a cane, but…well that was the secret. I wouldn't find out unless I went, and he did have a point; I had been stuck at Yancey the whole year. And this might be the only chance I get to leave for a little bit. So with a wary nod I agreed that I would go with Percy and Grover when they were to leave to go to the place that they called 'home'.

Mr. Brunner had told Percy and Grover that I was accompanying them. Percy was eager to see his family so he'd be leaving, but Grover would come with me. He said there was no rush and that he had plenty of time. Plus he wanted to come. Well, that's what he said. The day before we were to leave, I didn't bring much with me. Actually, I didn't bring anything with me, just a bit of money to pay for my new cane that Mr. Brunner insisted I get. On the Greyhound, Grover was fidgeting around a lot, he looked nervous, and kept on looking down the isle.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?" Percy asked.


	7. Chapter 7 bus breakdown

Chapter 7- Bus Breakdown

Recap: On the Greyhound Grover was fidgeting around a lot, he looked nervous, and kept on looking down the isle.  
"Looking for Kindly Ones?" Percy asked.

What are 'Kindly Ones'? I asked myself. Grover flinched at his words, and fumbled in his sentence trying to sound like he didn't know what they where.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Kindly ones? What are-,"

"I overheard you and Mr. Brunner talking about them." Percy confessed. Grover tensed. Whether it was from anger, frustration or fear I couldn't tell.

"How much of it did you hear?" I felt like they forgot that I was very near, listening to what they were saying. I then remembered when I was running that night of the nightmare, I remembered the opened door with light creeping under it. Was it Mr. Brunner and Grover talking in that room?

"Well nothing important… what's the Summer Solstice deadline?" he winced at his words

"Hey, I was just worried about you, and I thought you were overstressed because you were hallucinating, talking about someone who never existed, and-," I laughed

"You're a bad liar," I said. I could feel Grover's heart beat speeding as he spoke.

"Yea, you are. Besides, I'm not the only one who 'made up' Mrs. Dodds, Lorelei saw her too. And I heard you and Mr. Brunner mention her name also. You said you didn't expect-,"

"Alright! Alright Percy, Lorelei look just- just take this," he handed a card to Percy "I don't have one in brail, I'm sorry. And I can't read it aloud for you," I was puzzled. Why not?

"What's Half-Bl--" Percy started to say

"Don't say it out loud!" Grover nearly jumped out of his skin. I couldn't read it at all, but Percy could read. And the words were in real fancy lettering

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800)009-0009

"That's uhm; it's my summer home address,"

"Oh, ok," Percy, said a little disappointed for some reason.

"Is it engraved?" I asked, I took the card from Percy and ran my fingers over it. On the first line, I picked up Girovol lliierwood. On the second line, I got Keoloer. Then re-running my fingers over it got Keeplor. The third line I got Llolf-. I stopped trying to interpret the words since it was going nowhere, but the feeling felt nice under my fingers. I started getting symbols. How could I be dyslexic when I wasn't even reading? I gave it back before I got too upset.

"Can you read that?" Grover asked

"No, I was dyslexic as a kid and I guess I still am," I chuckled. Grover's face was still serious.

"Listen, if you ever need anything just call me," he said.

"Why would we need anything?" Percy had asked. I don't think it meant to sound as impolite as it did

"Well…the truth is I'm- I'm kind of supposed to protect you," he said glancing down the isles again "And you too Lorelei," he added looking straight at me.

"Grover… I appreciate that you would want to protect me. Me and Percy but… what exactly are you protecting us from? And who are these Kindly-,"

"Shhh," Grover quieted me. The bus soon emitted a black cloud of smoke, and the bus driver pulled to the side and cursed while he walked to see the problem. He ordered everyone to get off the bus. I was humming a tune while Grover was still worrying. To the left of us was a fruit stand. Managing it were three women, all of elderly age. But not the normal kind. They looked ancient. They were knitting a large quilt. An abnormally large one. It looked like it could cover four king sized beds. The three seemed to be looking directly at us. Their eyes following our movements.

"Please don't say they're looking here. They are aren't they?" Grover said apprehensively

"Yea, weird huh? That thing is huge," Percy joked. But Grover was still as nervous as ever

"Not funny. Not funny at all. Come on we're getting back on the bus," the buss was well over 90 degrees, and I had hesitated going in. I preferred not to be unconscious because of heat.

"What's wrong?" I asked, but Grover didn't explain. Instead he pried the doors open, and insisted almost commanded that we were to get back on the bus. I followed since… well, he was our protector, but Percy stayed behind. One of them took a piece of yarn and cut it. I stopped going up the steep steps. I had heard it; I could've heard that snip from four car lanes away during rush hour. The bus driver came back saying he got the bus working again and everyone cheered as we boarded again. "Grover, what's wrong? You're so anxious you're making me shake,"

"Percy what did you see back there?" he hesitated ignoring me. "This is no joke Percy,"

"Are they like Mrs. Dodds?" I asked.

"Percy just tell me what you saw," he said aggravated, ignoring me again.

"The middle one took out a pair of scissors and cut a piece of yarn,"

"Darn it… its always sixth grade. They never get past the sixth grade. I did _not _want this to happen."

"What! What is it?" I questioned again, getting annoyed of being ignored

"Does the cutting of the yarn…does it mean someone will die?" Percy asked. The statement startled me. Grover didn't answer but the look he gave was as if he was already thinking of a eulogy to say at our funeral. When the bus stopped, Grover said he had to use the restroom. I told him I'd meet him in a piano store nearby. Percy walked me in. I had made no more than six steps when I heard the door open and close again.

"Percy?" it was too late. Percy had left. He took the first taxi he saw to his mothers' apartment. There he was greeted happily by his mother and with annoyance by her husband Gabe. His mother informed him that they'd be spending the weekend at the beach. I wished my mother would surprise me like that. But no, I was left alone in an empty store. But it didn't bother me, I accepted the fact that he was anxious to leave. I would be too if I hadn't seen my mother all year. It's very logical for him to sneak away, but the least he could've done was say goodbye. I wandered around a bit trying to be quiet but I ran into something. There goes my shot at staying unnoticed. I thought. A figure flew by me and I turned around. I sensed nothing, yet the air was cold. I stepped back to where the door would've been. Something stopped me, I turned around to apologize, but the figure wasn't a person.


	8. Snake Charning is Harder than it Looks

Chapter 8-Snake Charming is Harder than it Looks

Recap: I stepped back to where the door would be. Something stopped me, I turned around to apologize, but the figure wasn't a person.

I could smell the steel from the knife he was holding.

"Thought you could run away and hide for a few years huh?" I yelled in fear as I ran back into the store (which is the stupid thing to do but it's hard to think rationally when your life is on the line) I hit piano keys as I tried not to trip, fall and in conclusion be killed. "You're going to die half-blood!" I hit more keys wishing him to go away and I heard a painful yell. The waves told me he was four and a half feet behind me to the right. I jumped to the left and played more keys, and he fell to his knees in pain. I didn't know what it was, but something consumed me, it wasn't anger, or sadness, it was a mutual feeling. A feeling that asked me 'what does he deserve?' I played a sharp note on the piano. I quickly realized my playing influenced his pain. So I played a chord. The feeling became stronger, and I blanked.

When I awoke, I didn't know if it was day or night, but the thunder outside told me that yet another storm was underway. My head throbbed and a piano song was in my head but I couldn't remember hearing it from Chopin or Bach. Perhaps I made it up, but it was like a concerto, I just didn't remember. I wondered where Grover was. I called his name a few times but he didn't respond if he was around. I left the store and wandered around in a haze. I was surprised I wasn't hit by traffic. Hours had passed and I still walked a path, yet I had no idea where it led to. Some subconscious part of my mind was directing me somewhere, and my feet just followed.

It started to rain. But, the water merely passed over me. It wasn't until the rain got so hard, that it stung my empty eyes that it really fazed me. But I kept walking. I didn't know what I intended to find at my destination. I didn't even know where my destination was, but it must have been nice enough for me to be walking through the pouring, thundering rain. Winds started to develop nearly pushing me over, but it wasn't enough to knock me down. The few times I did fall, I got back up and started walking once again against the wind. Lightning flashed before my eyes but I saw nothing. I wasn't aware of the dangers yelling 'hurricane' in my ears. My ears were to busy being filled with piano notes. Not the howling of the winds coyotes, but soft lulling notes luring me somewhere gentle. I lost control of my sanity. My eyes were stinging, and my ears were ringing with the notes that I was playing in my head. The sound of tires screeching, an angry bull's roar, and an explosion brought me back to reality. The first thought that came into my mind was. Where am I? followed with how did I get here, why did I come here, and where am I going? My thoughts quickly tired me out as I fell to the ground passing out for either the second time in one day, or the first of another.

I heard a roaring ocean. The type of roars that only happen after a storm. I must've been near a beach. No, I was at a beach. I sat up drenched with rainwater, and having a terrible headache. I pulled the wet hair sticking to my face back out of my way. For the first time in my life, I was lost. Not the type of lost where people are around and directions can be asked for. No, I was in the middle of nowhere, I had no idea what time it was, how long I'd been out for, and I had nowhere to go. Going back to the school was out of my head for some reason, like it never existed. Just like how Mrs. Dodds never existed. I started walking along the shoreline. The sand was so soft, I couldn't see anything through it. The sound waves just dissipated into the ground. I held myself trying to keep warm as I walked trying to find somewhere, someone to help me. It seemed like forever before I reached some type of land. I kept walking and started up a hill. I was exhausted, and alone so I sat down deciding to rest for a bit. There was no rush if no one was missing me.

I then heard a quiet sound. It was faint but I could hear it. I stood up, as it got louder and bigger too. I heard the hissing noise close to me now. An abnormally large, scaly, serpent was in front of me. It hissed like a kettle about to explode. Its forked tongue flickered as it moved in awkward to and fro movements inching closer to me. The massive snake was easily 50 feet long. I stumbled backwards, and then turned to run. The snakes' tail whipped around and quickly swept me up. I screamed as it slowly constricted my body. My shriek hurt the snakes' ears as it dropped me from a high altitude.

I landed with a painful and loud thud. It was flailing its head back and forth yelling when I stood up shaking off the sensation of being unstable and started to run up the hill. It quickly recovered seeing me run as it dove for me. I barely missed its fangs sinking into the earth giving the roots of a nearby tree a large dose of poison. I dodged the next attack but tripped. I ended up rolling down the hill a few feet, but stopped myself. I rolled on my stomach to get back up, but I was too slow. The serpent sunk one of its fangs into my right arm. I screeched in pain. The sound waves pierced and reverberated within the snakes' ears. It too gave out a raspy yell; its whole body writhing about violently. Its head hit the ground and perished, deteriorating into the earth. But my arm still incarcerated a poison filled fang.

I wasn't sure how I was going to last with this thing in me. I tried to pull it out but it hurt too much. I screamed as I yanked my arm out from the ground. Dirt covered the bloody tip of the tooth. Blood dripped from the wound, the fire red liquid running down my arm. It was warm and cold at the same time. I limped up the hill. My whole body ached from being thrown around by a giant snake. My breath became shallow as I neared the top of the hill. I heard voices, lots of voices. Voices that seemed happy, had I reached someplace where someone might help me? But the voices soon stopped as my body once again collapsed to the ground.


	9. Chapter 9 Sentry

Chapter 9-Sentry

Recap: My breath became shallow as I neared the top of the hill. I heard voices, lots of voices. Voices that seemed happy, had I reached someplace where someone might help me? But the voices soon stopped as my body once again collapsed to the ground.

I woke up abruptly yelling. Something large was removed from my arm and the pain was sharp and precise. I was breathing heavily and frantically looking around as if I would see something. The hole in my arm was leaking blood, and the pain made tears appear in my eyes.

"Please, calm down, calm down. I'm sorry if that hurt, but it had to come out. Stop moving; you're only spreading the poison. You need to relax, so I can stitch you up," a female's voice was speaking to me and I slowly listened. I again fainted, but this time in a warm area where apparently someone was taking care of me. I barely felt the pinches of needles going through my skin; I was numb and falling asleep.

I turned my head to the side opening my eyes softly. My body didn't feel much, but I knew I was sitting. It must've been day; I could feel the suns warm rays on my cheek. And I could smell strawberries in the moist air. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I looked ahead sensing people near.

"You're awake," it was the voice of Percy who sounded relieved to have my eyes open.

"You're alive!" it was the voice of Grover who was shocked that I was still breathing. They were both here. But where was here? "Here, drink this," I had lifted my right hand but a pain shot up and down it. I cringed as I was forced to stop abruptly by the pain. "Easy, easy. You're still injured, here," he put the straw to my lips, and I grabbed the glass with my left hand. Even so, it felt extremely heavy, but it was worth it. The drink had tasted like…peppermints. My mother's candy canes on Christmas day. At first I questioned the contents, but eventually I drank all of it. It was as if it was the real thing. "What's it taste like?" he asked taking the glass from me.

"Like… like candy canes,"

"Are you feeling better?" I nodded as my limbs got feeling in them,

"I…don't understand. Where are we? Are we back at school?"

"On the contrary Miss Lorelei," said a voice approaching

"Mr. Brunner?"

"Please, that's more of an alias. Call me Chiron,"

"Chiron…," I heard four taps on the ground coming from Chiron. "Mr. Bru-- I mean Chiron what… are you?" he laughed, as he walked closer, but where his two feet would've been were four hooves.

"I am a Centaur," I was in shock

"And I'm a satyr," Grover added.

"Is that why your feet look like that?" It sounded really mean, but I didn't mean it like that. I quickly corrected myself "I mean-,"

"Yea, they're hooves." he chuckled. I nodded, trying to grasp what was happening. My voice was weak, and I could feel my muscles relaxing. The sense of energy I had was depleting quickly. Grover saw this "Try not to talk too much if it makes you tired," I didn't want to show how exhausted I was.

"You're a lucky child, to take on a python and survive. Oh, yes Grover where's Annabeth?"

"I'm right here Chiron." a girl with blonde hair and piercing gray eyes walked up to me "I see you're awake," she directed to me. I was too tired to respond.

"Annabeth do you still have the fang of the python?" she nodded and placed it on my lap

"You're foolish to take on a python," she said to me. In her voice was a hint of jealousy, though I don't know why she'd be jealous. "You nearly died, and the poison-,"

"That'd be all Annabeth, thank you." Chiron said sternly to her. She turned and ran away. I wanted her to stay so I could reply with 'It's not like I got a piccolo and tried to charm the snake! Oh hello to you too by the way,' Chiron looked at the snake fang on my lap. "Annabeth took care of you,"

"She did the same for me," Percy said.

"What do you mean? What happened Percy? You're alright aren't you?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," he said laughing "You're the one we should worry about, I'm fine."

"Percy took on a minotaur. He has his horn to prove it. He saved my life too. It seems the two new half bloods have a memento to mark themselves." Grover said.

"You defeated a minotaur!" I said in a soft yell.

"That's nothing compared to a 60 foot snake!" I stood up but my limbs gave out and I fell into the arms of Chiron. He set me back down into the chair, and placed the fang that fumbled to the ground back on my lap.

"You need your rest Lorelei. Don't try to move so much, it's not good for your health. Percy, Grover you go on." Chiron stayed behind to say something important to me.

"The venom's still in me isn't it?" I asked stroking the fang with the back of my hand. Chiron looked paralyzed by my question.


	10. Chapter 10 Living Shadows

Chapter 10-

Recap: "You need your rest Lorelei. Don't try to move so much, it's not good for your health. Percy, Grover you go on." Chiron stayed behind to say something important to me.

"The venom's still in me isn't it?" I asked stroking the fang with the back of my hand. Chiron looked paralyzed by my question.

"Yes, it is. Nothing's positive now, but you've survived so far. You'll be fine Lorelei." I looked at my arm that was wrapped from my shoulder to my wrist. I wondered why if I had only been bitten on the upper part of my arm, why the whole thing was wrapped. The wrapping gave a cool sensation. I could barely move my fingers. "Promise you won't move much," I nodded, and promised that I wouldn't move. "The reason you feel so weak is because the venom's neurotoxin paralyzes you. You've been out for a couple days. Grover was ecstatic when he found out you were alive. You were missing for two days; he thought it was his fault that you were gone. His feeling of regret was worse when we almost lost you a few times," I was wondering why Chiron was telling me all of this. I didn't ask him to. "But you're here now, at Camp Half-Blood. And you're safe from harm, and any monsters that may wish to attack you."

"What is a half-blood? And why would a monster attack me?" but Chiron had already cantered off, leaving me alone and tired. My eyes slowly closed. I could feel something pulsing in my veins. Slowly surging through my body. It must've been the venom gradually paralyzing my body. I felt someone's arms lift me. I was too tired to resist. My eyes shut tight, and I struggled to try to speak, but words didn't form. Had the venom immobilized my tongue, disabling me from speaking?

"Don't worry, you're fine." I couldn't tell whose voice it was. I was placed somewhere soft, with the Python's fang in my hand.

I recovered remarkably quickly in the eyes of Chiron and everyone else at camp. Within a day, I was well enough to walk and finally get a tour of the wonderful Camp Half-Blood. I received the news that I was Half-Blood during that one day of recovery. I was still adjusting to the fact that my father was or is a god. Percy visited me, and said it was a big shock to him too. He said if I was well enough, I would get to play capture the flag the next day. However, Chiron doubted it. Chiron was the one who was giving me a tour. I was surprised he didn't send Grover and Percy to do it. A lot campers wearing CAMP HALF-BLOOD t-shirts spotted me. Most were older than I was, and a few nudged each other seeing my bandaged arm, and snake tooth going 'that's her, its like that one boy,' we passed the strawberry fields, and the forest which Chiron said not to go in unless armed, and someone was with me. I wondered why I would have to be armed in a forest.

"So…where will I be?" I asked as we passed through the 12 cabins lined up. Five were on each side and then two at the top like a semi-circle. We walked passed a cabin that was made out of the precious metals and minerals of the earth. It wasn't necessarily a bad looking cabin, just a little strange. It gave off in eerie cold feeling. No one was in it, like the other cabins. Then I noticed a few were completely empty while others had children in it. Some where overflowing with kids. I stopped and gazed at it as if I would eventually see something. This may seem strange but a voice seemed to breathe words voicelessly; calling me. Chiron was still talking when I turned and opened the cabin door stepping in.

"No, Lorelei!" he said noticing me walk in. The door shut in Chiron's face. "Lorelei, Lorelei!" I stumbled in, and the voice had gotten louder.

"Stay a secret," something spoke to me. In the cabin, it was cold. I sat up wondering where the voice was coming from. "Earlier I was anxious. However, you should live. Although my greed wants you," a shadow started to open from within the cabin. A frigid spectral hand reached for my ankle. Chills spread through my body as I started to slide toward the yawning gap. I screamed and a rearing Chiron kicked the door open.

"Lorelei!" I was breathing heavily as the apparition disappeared in an instant. "What happened?" I stood up slowly shaking my head trying to convince myself of what I was about to say.

"Nothing, nothing I,… I tripped and it hurt my arm is all. Sorry, I alarmed you," I said leaving the cabin eagerly. I glanced back as the shadow of the cabin got longer. Chiron didn't believe me when I said I had tripped, but he said nothing more. He closed the cabin door and eyed it as if he could see the thing that grabbed me, and feared that it would go after him. He quickly guided me to another cabin.

"Come, you'll be staying here in cabin 11. I must go, but you'll later meet Mr. D, until then you can settle here," I stumbled into the cabin filled with children. All of the vibrations let me have a fairly clear look of the cabin. A boy with sandy hair and a nice smile walked up to me. He had a scar beneath his right eye. "This is Lorelei," Chiron introduced me to the boy.

"Hello, I'm Luke." I smiled at him. "Is she undetermined or regular?"

"Undetermined," Chiron said. Everyone groaned.

"Now, now. We're going to welcome Lorelei, just like we welcomed Percy," I didn't have many possessions with me. Actually, I had no possessions with me, except for the fang that pierced my arm. I was confined to the cabin the whole day. I couldn't do any activities because of my injury. I did sit outside though, enjoying the warm sun. That's when a girl cast her shadow over me. I didn't look up, but the way she walked reminded me of someone I met earlier on. She seemed annoyed that she had to find me.

"You're Annabeth right?" I figured. She sighed, and extended her hand to me.

"Yes, and Chiron want's to see you. He'd like you to meet Mr. D," I stood up non-intentionally ignoring her hand. Her gray eyes blazed. "So, how are you gonna make your way around?" I sighed

"I don't know… there's so many places it's hard to memorize them all. And it'd be a nuisance to have someone follow me all day." she led me away from a fire pit lightly pulling my good arm. "Thank you,"

"Are you saying the person would be a nuisance?" she said disregarding my thanks. I quickly shook my head

"No, no of course not. I just, I'd hate to have someone worry about me, or make sure I get around. I don't want to be a pest to anybody. I can stand on my own…," I said the last part doubtfully. Annabeth didn't question me anymore.

"Lorelei, how's the cabin treating you?" Chiron asked as we approached him. "Thank you Annabeth," she nodded and left going to some class. "Lorelei, this is Mr. D," I smiled and greeted him but he merely grunted in annoyance and examined me.

"A little scrawny. And blind too. How'd you come to defeat a python?" he said bluntly.

"Excuse Mr. D's frankness, he's not too happy with his job,"

"Yes, my father loves to punish me," thunder roared above. But Mr. D didn't seem to notice. "So, how did you win against the python?" I stammered. "Are you blind and have a speech impediment," I got angry

"No sir I can speak quite well," he eyed me with my sudden burst of boldness. "I don't know how I killed that snake. I thought I was gonna die. I didn't do anything but scream," I explained

"Hmm," Mr. D contemplated on my words. "Well here you are at camp half blood. Welcome, welcome and all that of the sort. So now that you're here what are you gonna do?" like I was supposed to know. I had only been here for a couple days. Of which, only one of those days was I conscious.

"I'm not sure…; I didn't even know that my father's a god. Which god is my father anyway?" I had asked

"That's undetermined. When he reveals himself then we'll know," Mr. D told me.

"How long will that take?" he didn't respond. I wanted to snap back at him going 'what Mr. D are you rude and have a speech impediment?' but I didn't. Chiron placed something in my hand.

"Here you are Lorelei, it's nothing much at the moment, but it should help you get around. Our best craftsmen made this for you, I hope it comes to use," I tapped it on the ground. It was louder than my old cane shockingly. I saw Mr. D's short portly body and Chiron in his wheelchair. I turned around thinking someone was behind me but I was mistakenly wrong. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head facing Chiron again. "Well, tomorrow is capture the flag, I'm sure Percy or Grover told you. I'm sorry to say that you won't be playing. Your injury is too serious, and still needs to heal." I questioned how vicious a game of capture the flag could be, but I didn't argue with him. I walked away tapping my new wooden cane back to cabin 11, and spotted Percy.

"Hey Lorelei, how are you feeling? Chiron gonna allow you to play capture the flag? It's a big deal around here apparently. Annabeth and this huge mean girl were going at it yesterday because of it," his voice sounded happy but something told me that his actual emotions were different.


	11. Chapter 11 Selfish Yearning

Chapter 11

Recap: "Hey Lorelei, how are you feeling? Chiron gonna allow you to play capture the flag? It's a big deal around here apparently. Annabeth and this huge mean girl were going at it yesterday because of it," his voice sounded happy but something told me that his actual emotions were different.

"No, my arm's still messed up," his face still hid sadness. "Percy, don't move," I gave my cane to him and took a step towards him. I placed my left hand on his cheek. Feeling his soft warmth on my hand

"Lorelei what are you-,"

"Shhh," I quieted him thinking. I put my right hand on the other side of his face, although it stung my arm a little bit. My hand traced around his nose, and around his eyes that closed. My hands dropped from his face. "I knew it," I said softly. Percy was puzzled. He must've thought I was crazy for an instant. He was about to question me but I spoke before he did. "What's wrong? Did something happen before I got here?" his face portrayed his emotions as he frowned. "What happened?" Percy turned his head away from me.

"My mom…she…the Minotaur killed her," he finally said. The words stung.

"Oh, Percy… I'm so sorry," he shrugged holding back tears

"It's fine," he said. A typical boy. They never show they're emotions saying everything's fine. I knew better. My eyes softened as I wrapped my arms around Percy. I ignored the pain in my right arm "Lorelei-,"

"When my mother was killed, all I wanted was someone to hug me, but no one was there. I was lonely. Don't be alone Percy. I wouldn't want that to happen to you," Percy hugged me back. My embrace with Percy was more selfish than it sounded. Like I said, when my mother was killed all I wanted was someone to hold me the way I held Percy. I guess I never forgot the yearning of wanting company. But, now I wasn't lonely. It was strange how quickly I went from isolated orphan to half-blood surrounded by friendly people. Well for the most part they where friendly. While I took my cane from Percy I saw someone behind me. I quickly turned around.

"What's wrong? You see someone?" I wanted to say yes but I shook my head. No one was there that he could see. This was the second time I thought I sensed someone behind me. When I took a step back, I did run into someone though. It was a female who was considerably larger than I was.

"Watch where you're going!" she yelled at me.

"Sorry, when I'm not blind I'll remember that," I said back to her. If someone wasn't going to be civil towards me, I certainly didn't want to waste my energy being kind back.

"You must think you're really tough and smart huh? Defeating the Python and all," I didn't respond. A couple of her bulky friends joined her. The moment reminded me of Nancy Bobofit and her friends. "You and him get on my nerves," the girl said

"Back off Clarisse, she didn't do anything to you." Clarisse hesitated but turned and walked away angrily

"Tomorrow, you're going to be in a lot of trouble," she said to Percy.

"You have lots of friends here don't you?" I mocked

"That's Clarisse; she's the daughter of Ares, the god of war. We had a bad first meet," at that time, Grover walked over and asked how I was. I told him I was getting better. He said he wished he was there to help me but I told him that I was fine. He still didn't look convinced

"Is there anything you want?" I thought for a second but then quickly replied with a no. "Come with me," he said. I asked him where we were going. "Music, its what you want isn't it?"

"How do you…,"

"I read emotions pretty well," Grover, explained. It seemed more like thoughts to me. There he showed me a beautifully aged violin. And anyone who knows anything about violins, know that the older it is the better. He apologized that there was no piano, but that didn't matter to me. My hand felt the smooth surface and curves of the violin. I smiled. "You're made happy easily huh?" I laughed

"What can I say? Guess I'm not so high-maintenance like the female reputation gives us," I held the bow in my right arm. I questioned whether or not I'd be able to play well with the hole in my arm. There was only one way to find out. I lifted the violin up to my chin. I breathed lightly, how hard could this be? I wondered why I was so nervous to play in front of Percy and Grover.

"Something wrong?" Grover questioned

"No, no of course not," I adjusted the violin and then lifted my arm. Immediately a searing pain went up and down my arm. I dropped the bow and almost the violin cringing in pain. Grover quickly took the violin from me before it hit the ground as I held my arm. "Sorry..," I said glancing down.

"What are you apologizing for? I should've noticed your arm, it's my fault." I sighed looking at my useless excuse for an arm. I don't know what I was expecting to see. After a barrage of questions from Grover repeatedly asking if my arm was ok, we left the room and ran into Chiron who was looking for me apparently. He saw that my arm was injured. It must've been bleeding from the movement

"Lorelei, it'd be best if one of our nurses came to check on your arm," the nurse turned out to be Annabeth. It wasn't that I didn't like Annabeth; she just wasn't exactly the nicest person to me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked her

"Seven years," she said unwrapping my arm. She gasped as she threw away the wrapping.

"Is something wrong with it?" I asked. That's when she put something on my arm that stung like 1000 needles going through the perforation in my arm.

"This may sting a little," she said after applying the anodyne. "Its not looking all that great…" she saw my face go crestfallen. "It's not that bad, just a little infected. It'll be better in a few days," she said trying to assure me. I smiled at her, but didn't believe her words. My arm was infected, and by the way Annabeth was treating me, she didn't think it was going to get better. She re-wrapped my arm with something not blood stained.

That night Luke found a sleeping bag and a pair of clothes for me to wear. He called for everyone to go to bed once the moon had been in the sky for a while. I managed to fall asleep fairly easily, but I wished I hadn't. My night was filled with something darker than darkness. That voice was saying something, but I couldn't understand what, it was as if it was speaking a different language. Like it was speaking loudly and yet silently. It was scaring me, the voice. It sent shards of ice up and down my spine. I woke up about to yell, but my arm throbbed and I bit my lip to hold the scream. I slowed my breathing and then lay back down in the sleeping bag that Luke had gotten me, ignoring the pain in my arm. A couple tears went down my face, but other than that, it was a fantastic first night in cabin 11.


	12. Chap 12 Is This the Reward for Winning?

Chapter 12

Recap: I slowed my breathing and then lay back down in the sleeping bag that Luke had gotten me, ignoring the pain in my arm. A couple tears went down my face, but other than that, it was a fantastic first night in cabin 11.

Morning arrived quickly. I was awoken by Luke gently shaking my left shoulder. I quickly opened my eyes in shock, and shot up. Pain surged through my arm. He promptly let go of me.

"Easy, it's just me. It's almost time for breakfast," I moaned tired, laying my head down. "Are you coming?"

"I don't want to be rude, but would it be ok if I skipped it today? I'm not very hungry," I said softly not facing him. He hesitated but then got up and walked away saying,

"Yea that's fine, just make sure you eat _something _today," I nodded at him while he walked away. For some reason my body was too tired to move- maybe the venom was paralyzing in me. And I didn't feel hungry. I felt empty. Just empty. And I wanted to fill my empty void, but I was too lethargic to do anything about it. I ended up falling asleep again. My mind drifted into a soft melody while I slept. I could hear my mother's voice singing to me tenderly and it didn't help the sad feeling go away. When I awoke I was cold, and my right arm was throbbing. The door opened and someone stepped inside. His footsteps echoed and I could see the person nearing with each step.

"I didn't see you this morning, and it's a little past 12,"

"Is it really that late?" I asked. Percy nodded."We're gonna play capture the flag soon, and well, you have been stuck here all morning. come outside the sun will be good for you," he then left, trusting me to meet him later. I obeyed getting out of the clothes I was wearing in a painful attempt. I put on the CAMP HALF-BLOOD shirt. Then I found out I put it on backwards which made me upset having to painfully turn it around. I tripped over a sleeping bag and fell but managed to protect my right arm by trying to support my weight by extending my left arm. I ended up collapsing on the floor, my left arm beneath me. I decided to find my cane to prevent another incident from happening. I looked ridiculous on my hands and knees searching for my cane. Where did it go? I could've sworn it was in…mid-air? Someone, a boy was holding it in front of me. He took my hand and placed it on the cane.

"Looking for this?" it was Luke. I took it from him and stood up. He said that Chiron didn't want me to miss the remarkable game of capture the flag. Also, my arm had to be treated. Annabeth saw that my arm was bleeding when she was doing whatever it is she does when she looks at my arm. She put the stinging anodyne on it again and said that it was looking better. Her heart rate told me otherwise. She talked about the game that was about to take place, and how it was exciting and a lot of fun. Too bad, I couldn't be included in such fun. Percy got armor and a sword and headed out. All the other children were getting armor too. Why would they need armor for a game of capture the flag? then Chiron spoke in a loud voice

"Alright you already know the rules! The creek is the boundary line, magical items are allowed, the flag must be shown with no more than two guards. Prisoners may not be bound or gagged. Maiming and killing is not allowed! The game has begun!" maiming? Killing? How violent is this game? I understood why Chiron wouldn't allow me to participate. There were many who were knocking each other down, striking their opponents, and fighting. I felt a strange vibration from the ground. It was like a rift in the ground. It only jagged and sent a strange, tingling feeling through me. It was electricity. I saw it again and a body prone on the ground. I recognized it as Percy, and Clarisse standing over him.

I was a little worried by the second time I saw him being electrocuted by Clarisse's staff. Chiron saw my worried expression and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, but was he witnessing what I saw? That's when Percy was knocked into the water. His whole body felt warmth. His wounds recovered and Percy's sword broke Clarisse's lightning staff. Clarisse was furious about to destroy Percy, but waves of water towered over her, knocking her down. Then words of victory were being shouted. The team Annabeth was on had won, they carried the flag that held Ares symbol. The blood red paint seemed to peel off revealing a blue color and the symbol of Athena. Then I heard a growl beneath all of the uproar of happiness. The fear showed on my face.

"What's wrong Lorelei? You seem-," a few people screamed as a large hound pranced over a few kids and pinned Percy down. It clawed and bit at him. Chiron yelled in Greek, which I understood later to be "Quickly retrieve my bow!" I didn't listen to Chiron calling me back, or to stay behind.

"Percy!" I ran to were he was, I don't know how I didn't trip but when I got to him, there was an arrow through the hound. "Percy, Percy are you alright?" he didn't respond, I felt his armor, it was wet with blood. "Percy wake up!" I put my hand on his neck. I felt a slow but steadying pulse. He opened his eyes with a painful moan. "Percy!"

"I'm alright…I'm alright," he said standing up warily. Lucky for him his armor blocked a few critical blows

"Get him in the water. Chiron come quick! hurry get him in the water," Annabeth said lifting him in the water. Chiron watched as his wounds healed and Percy's eyes opened seeing that he was still alive. A golden three-pointed spear loomed over his head. "Oh this is _really_ bad. … I thought Zeus, but, but-," the campers had gathered around. A few gasped. Percy's face was crestfallen"look I don't know why I just… I'm sorry," he said not sure what to say.

"Percy look," he glanced and saw a fading triton.

"My father?" he said completely bewildered

"Poseidon, your fathers Poseidon. Hail Percy Jackson son of the god of the Sea," Chiron declared. People started kneeling, even the Ares cabin was bowing to him. I was about to say something about Poseidon and Percy and why it's such a big deal when another growling noise came.


	13. Is this my Last Day at Camp?

Chapter 13

Recap: People started kneeling, even the Ares cabin was bowing to him. I was about to say something about Poseidon and Percy and why it's such a big deal when another growling noise came.

"There's more!" a girl screamed. Six hounds leapt and growled baring their teeth. I thought they were going to head for Percy like the first one did but instead they all came around me. Annabeth and Chiron backed away quickly as the hounds encircled me. Percy remained in the water where he felt safe

"Lorelei," Chiron said "Lorelei don't move, we'll get you out," the dogs barked at Chiron as I was in the center of whatever was going on. I was confused and scared. Where were the hounds? I couldn't sense them, I fell over, and a loud, constant, high-pitched, tone ringing in my ears had sent a migraine to my temples. The barking kept on as Chiron called for his bow and arrow in Greek again.

"Chiron look!" Annabeth pointed, but not at me at the formation of the dogs circling me. They weren't facing me threatening to tear me apart, they were facing away. Howling at the ones around me. "They… it's like..," Annabeth stopped speaking, as Chiron finished her sentence.

"It's like they're protecting her from us," Chiron ignored this observation as he shot the first hound down. It fell over with a whining yell. The hounds were angered at Chiron as one bound toward him. I heard Chiron rear up, yelling as he knocked him down and the other hounds were going to him "Children to your cabins immediately! Now!" the kids yelled and screamed jostling to their cabins. I was confused, what was going on? why couldn't I sense anything? No vibration reached me. Chiron yelled as he was attacked.

"No! Stop!" I yelled. The hounds backed away from him, though they were still slowly growling. I held my head as the pitch got louder. "Stop! Go away!" the tone got higher piercing my eardrums. I felt the vibration circle outward like a radar signal. I saw five hounds around me barking at Chiron and Annabeth, along with Percy who stood in the water.

"Percy, Annabeth get out of here too!"

"I'm not-," Percy started.

"Now!" Annabeth got Percy out of the water and helped him back to his cabin.

"This pain… I can't… take it for much longer… go away. Please just go," I whispered to myself. I wished the pain out of me, away from me. Two of the hounds on my left let out a cry of agony as they thrashed their heads side to side. They fell over dead. I felt a little better the pain from my head lessoning gradually. I directed my senses to the left and one more collapsed to the earth. Soon the ringing tone was completely gone, as were the rest of the hounds who died due to some type of trauma. My head felt light having all the pain gone suddenly. I gradually ended up on the ground breathing heavily but slowly. My eyes fought to stay open. Chiron rushed to me, picking me up. "Chiron…I'm sorry if I caused any problems or-,"

"Hush child, you're weak." I listened and slowly drifted asleep. That or I passed out.

I awoke to Annabeth next to me looking away. I slowly sat up and asked her what happened.

"You want to know what happened? Six hellhounds came and surrounded you. Yet they attacked Chiron. You told them to stop and they stopped," she turned to me and I could feel her angry and confused gray eyes on me. "Who are you?" the words cut me deeper than the snakes fang that pierced me a couple days earlier. I tried not to sound as angry and hurt as I felt.

"I don't know…,"

"You don't know? Then how can we trust you? Is your name even Lorelei?"

"Yes it is!" I snapped at her. "My mother named me Lorelei," I stood up "And I don't care if you trust me or not. I've made it fine on my own, if you want me to leave then I will," with that, I left the room. Annabeth felt a little bit of regret, but also fury. The children around stopped talking when I walked through. They eyed me, and looked afraid.

"Lorelei, come." it was Mr. D. He said those two words to me, and my whole stomach sank. I slowly marched into a room where Mr. D and Chiron where waiting. Chiron was slightly injured by the hellhound. I felt bad, I felt like I had caused his injury, the panic at the camp, everything.

"I'm sorry Chiron are you hurt badly?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. It's a minor injury we're concerned about you Lorelei," I looked down. "The first hellhound went straight for Percy, and attacked him," he started to say, I forgot about Percy! I remembered feeling his blood on my hands. I remembered how faint his pulse was.

"Is he alright?" I asked quickly.

"It's rude to interrupt," Mr. D said. I wanted to glare at him but I was in no position to be giving looks of disdain. "And yes the kid's alright. Poseidon's kid. Who knew?"

"Anyway," Chiron said cutting off Mr. D who was verbalizing his train of thought. "We're concerned that the hounds… well they-,"

"They didn't go after me," I finished what he was going to say, or what I thought we would've said.

"Didn't I say it was rude to interrupt?" Mr. D said aggravated

"Sorry," I said softly. Chiron looked at Mr. D. Chiron knew I already felt bad he didn't need Mr. D yelling at me. "So…do you want me to leave camp half-blood?"


	14. Of Course I can Summon Hellhounds

Chapter 14

Recap: "Sorry," I said softly. Chiron looked at Mr. D. Chiron knew I already felt bad he didn't need Mr. D yelling at me. "So…do you want me to leave camp half-blood?"

"Leave? Heaven's no! You need to stay here; it is not safe out there. It's our duty to protect all half bloods. especially ones like you and Percy who are so powerful."

"But I caused a lot of trouble. And you're hurt and-,"

"The reason we're concerned is because monsters don't show up here unless summoned. That means someone here summoned them. The interesting thing was the hounds seemed to be protecting you, as if we were the enemy. They obeyed when you told them to stop. I have reason to believe that you were the ones to kill them also," me? I thought. Me? Kill the five of the six hellhounds?

"But… all I did was cower in fear. How could I have defeated them?"

"Tell me what you were feeling at that moment." I thought for a little bit recalling the incident

"I was scared… and there was a constant tone that was high-pitched that kept ringing in my ears. And, it hurt a lot. Eventually, the pain started to go away,"

"Why did it go away?"

"I don't know… I- all I did was wish it away."

"Wish it away or wish it somewhere else?" I had never thought about that. I thought the same when the Python had attacked me. I wished it to leave, to endure the pain I was going through. Is that how I killed them? Did I wish my pain upon the creatures and make them die because of it?

"Are you saying I like cast a spell on them or something?"

"This is no joke girlie. We are witnessing new powers here at camp half blood. Congratulations, you've created a new type of lineage. You show no signs of being Hephaestus's kid or Athena. Definitely not Ares. Nor Artemis or Demeter no one. And definitely not one of my kids,"

"You're a god?"

"Yes. He's Dionysus" I acted like I knew who he was, but I didn't know much about Greek gods.

"What do you mean a new lineage?" I asked avoiding the topic of Dionysus being a god.

"You show no normal signs of being one of the gods daughters'. So unless the god or goddess-," Mr. D explained

"God. I had a mother," I interrupted him. It was a bad decision to do that.

"How many times must I tell you to not interrupt?" Mr. D's eyes were blazing. I felt his eyes on me, instilling horrifying images of vines strangling people into my mind.

"Now, now Mr. D." Chiron tried to calm him down. He let out a breath of hot air as he continues to explain

"Unless a _god _claims you as his own, we won't know who your father is. And we won't know where to place you," I sighed a little too loud. "Is there a problem?" I shook my head.

"No, no I'm just a little…," I didn't finish my sentence. Something grabbed hold of me, something from the shadows it seemed. It was cold and all emotion fell from me. "I'm just a little-," It pulled me to the ground and I was unconscious.

"You did well," a soft voice spoke

"Who are you!" the voice ignored my question

"A new lineage, you will be a great heroine. Let the--" the voice stopped abruptly. "Be a secret as long as you can. They've started to find you," and the shadow fleeted. that was the second time the voice told me to be a secret. I opened my eyes to Mr. D and Chiron hovering over me. Annabeth burst in through the doors.

"Can't she stay conscious for more than one hour?" she said loudly. I sat up Chiron and Mr. D's face serious. Too serious for my taste. The silence was deafening. I couldn't take it anymore

"What…," I asked. "Is…did I do something wrong?"

"Have you been blind your whole life?" Mr. D asked. I shook my head

"No…,"

"Has any family members of your's been killed?" the question stung like Annabeth's anodyne

"Yes…," I said. "My mother and her sister. I went blind shortly after my mom died. Why is that important?" I didn't know I had spoken in my sleep. I apparently said 'why!' but I pretended that I didn't remember anything of the dream. If I was to be a secret -which I still didn't understand- I couldn't be saying everything about my dreams. But why was I to be a secret? And a secret from who or what?

"Annabeth take Lorelei to her cabin now please," Chiron said. I stood up and Annabeth grabbed my arm and left the room leaving Mr. D and Chiron to discuss the mater between themselves. When I walked back into cabin 11 everyone eyed me except for Percy who was gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he passed me

"I've been decided," he said "I'm heading over to a different cabin where I'm supposed to be. It's cabin three if you want to find me," he smiled and left. He was decided. He knew who his father was. I knew nothing except for some shadow that kept following me. I felt alone again as I walked to my sleeping bag. Everyone was quiet, as if they were afraid of me. It made me even more uncomfortable in the silence.

"She did it!" all the campers turned to the voice. "I can't take it anymore! She brought those hellhounds here! She made them attack Chiron and Percy," a boy yelled at me.

"Shut up Henry!" another voice said. "If she was the one that brought them she'll get them again and turn them on you!" I shrunk down as a few people hovered over me. "Well, why'd you do it?"

"Yea, did you know Percy's father was Poseidon? Is that why you sent those hounds on him?" Henry questioned me. The boy whose name was Henry, was one of the sons of Hermes.

"No, I didn't I swear! I like Percy I wouldn't hurt him,"

"Admit it! You were the one that summoned the hellhounds! They didn't attack you I saw it!" I wondered how the boys saw the hounds not attack me, if they were supposed to go to their cabins.

"Hey! That's enough!" the campers immediately backed away from me hearing the intimidating voice of Luke. "How could you treat a fellow cabin member like that?"

"She's not one of us!" Henry yelled. "We don't even know if she's a half-blood! She could be some type of monster in disguise!" everyone gasped as Luke pinned the boy to a nearby wall

"I don't want to hear another thing like that! Do you understand?" he reproved loudly at him.

"Ye-yes Luke." Henry stammered. Luke let go of him.

"Good! And if any one else here has a problem with Lorelei then you can come talk to me!" everyone was silent. "I think you owe her an apology," he shoved the boy. Henry walked or more likely tripped up to me,

"I'm sorry..," he said softly. I stood up and the boy flinched as if I had the hounds on speed dial and they where just waiting for me to say 'go get him'

"I understand. If I were you, I would've thought I'd summoned the hounds too. Its human nature to assume." I started to leave and heard Luke starting to walk to me "Thank you Luke for defending me," I opened the door, and Luke lightly grabbed my left arm.

"Where are you going?"

"To go summon a few hellhounds," I said with a wry smile. Luke chuckled and let me go.

"She just confessed!" the boy said as I left

"What did I say?" Luke yelled at him. I laughed to myself. Maybe it wasn't necessary but I enjoyed saying it anyway.


	15. Emotional Notes

Chapter 15- Emotional Notes

Recap: "She just confessed!" the boy said as I left

"What did I say?" Luke yelled at him. I laughed to myself. Maybe it wasn't necessary but I enjoyed saying it anyway.

I walked the 105 steps to the room Grover had showed me. I turned my head side to side. Where did he put it? I tapped the ground loudly and sent out a vibration that went to the wall. A few seconds later after the vibration died away, a pulsing item was in the corner. I walked to it. My hands felt a case. As soon as my hands came in contact with it, it stopped pulsing. It was strange. I opened it and felt the violin I couldn't help but smile. I rosined the bow after checking if it had to be tuned. But once again, it didn't have to be tuned. I glanced at my arm questioning it's limits.

"I don't care if my arm hurts…," I lifted my arm ignoring the pain as I started to release notes of minor keys and major keys. The melody passed through me making me feel light-headed. The warm song melted away the feeling of loneliness and the empty sensation drifted away as the notes floated in the room. The pain in my arm became to strong for me to ignore as the bow slid and ended the graceful sonata in a discordant squeak. I knelt down placing the violin and bow on the ground before I dropped it. I held my bleeding arm. The stitches had stretched far and I thought, was it worth it? I heard a step behind me. The sound of a hoof.

"My, my a musician." it was Chiron. It looked like the whole camp was there listening. "It seems you're music calls in more than school students Lorelei, come Annabeth will take a look at that wound,"

I pushed past the kids ignoring their comments. "Come on Annabeth," Chiron called her to follow. She was there too? She trailed behind us, her face a little melancholy looking. "I need to talk with Mr. D. Annabeth when you're done please come find me," she slowly unwrapped my arm.

"Here take this," I swallowed the drink she gave me and I couldn't feel her taking out the stitches. "You play beautifully…," she said softly.

"Thank you," I replied lightly. Even Annabeth was a little bleary eyed after listening to me play. She rewrapped my arm, and then helped me up as we walked to where Mr. D and Chiron where. Also with them was Percy and Grover. I didn't want to look at any of them, or acknowledge their presence. But I had no choice.

"Lorelei! That was even better than before if--,"

"Percy, that's enough," Chiron silenced him. Mr. D walked up to me.

"Music?" He scoffed. I didn't respond. "A waste of time if you ask me,"

"No it's not!" I said with terseness towards him. I immediately regretted it. But it was too late to take it back

"What did you say?" I hesitated thinking to apologize but changed my mind.

"Music is not a waste of time," I said boldly.

"Uh--uhm-uh Lo-Lorelei! Uhm where did you learn to-," Grover tried to save me from doom

"Do you wish to test me child?" he said menacingly. I got upset for some reason.

"Yes I do," I said. Chiron stepped in front of me

"Now, now lets not-,"

"Step aside Chiron you heard her," I heard something in my mind while Chiron and Dionysus were arguing. It was sweet and it calmed my nerves. It was a piano; I recognized it as a song by Tchaikovsky. What was it that made me so irascible in the first place? "Lorelei! Don't you hear me talking to you child? Or are you deaf and blind?" I broke out of my trance.

"I'm sorry… what's going on?" everyone looked at me as if I was bipolar. By the way I was acting; it seemed that I did have some type of mental instability.

"Are you feeling alright Lorelei?" Percy asked concerned for my health. I nodded

"Yea… I don't know what came over me there…" I thought back trying to recall the piano song I was listening to. I quickly found it and closed my eyes watching my hands press the notes.

"Lorelei, I need you to stay with us for a little bit alright?" Chiron coaxed me out of the song. I opened my eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Chiron questioned. "Do you know what it is that draws people to your songs?"

"When I heard it, I felt sad and happy at the same time," Percy said.

"As was I," Grover and Annabeth agreed. Annabeth then turned to me. "Maybe whatever Lorelei wants to feel through her music makes people drawn to it, making them feel the same emotion,"

"You're truly the child of Athena," Chiron praised Annabeth. Her cheeks glowed with delight. "What do you feel when you play? To test Annabeth's theory, we're going to need a violin,"

"I'll get it, I don't need to listen to this girl talk," Mr. D left to get the violin, still angry with me.

"I feel… better. Whether I'm sad or happy. I just play something in my mind and I drift away to some place better. I've always projected what I was feeling through the notes; I thought that's how you're supposed to play. Each note should have an emotion, a feeling, a voice." Mr. D came back with a bow and the violin. I lifted it up, and held the bow. Luckily, whatever Annabeth gave me was still working because I didn't feel a sudden and severe stab in my arm. I portrayed in the notes my feeling of perplexity. I forgot the next note I was going to play and stopped. I also figured that even though I couldn't feel it, didn't mean my stitches weren't stretching. I didn't want Annabeth to have to re-stitch me for about the third or fourth time.

Annabeth's eyes looked as if they were about to burst into 1000 tears. Percy looked like he just saw his mother die for the second time; Grover's face looked like when he said he'd failed again. I thought I did something wrong when no one said anything. Even Chiron and Mr. D had faces of despondency.

"Well, that proves it," Mr. D said breaking free of my tight musical grasp. "I'm thinking Apollo, what do you think Chiron?" Chiron slowly looked away from me trying to figure out either who's kid I was or what I did to make him feel the way he was feeling.

"Its possible," I was exhausted. This was the first time that I've been physically tired from music. What's this new feeling? I sat down feeling that if I stood for much longer I'd fall over. "But Apollo would have to claim her as his child for us to be sure," thunder rolled over head. Grover sighed.

"I'd never heard anything like that Lorelei," I smiled sheepishly as he helped me up.

"You must be tired, it's late and Mr. D and I have things to discuss," Percy went to his cabin alone, after he walked me back to cabin 11. Annabeth walked dreamily to her cabin also. A few of the campers whispered as to why I was sent to the Big House to see Mr. D and Chiron. I ignored them as usual too tired to think of some smart comment. I lay down and closed my eyes. Before I could even get a chance to contemplate on what was going on I was asleep. If I wasn't sick and tired of seeing this shadow in my dreams yet, this was the last straw. I thought I was to have a nightmare-less night but I was wrong.


	16. Chapter 16 Is it True

I apologize for not writing for so long, but my computer was temporarily incapacitated. But I'm back and writing, so enjoy!

Chapter 16- Is it True?

Recap: Before I could even get a chance to contemplate on what was going on I was asleep. If I wasn't sick and tired of seeing this shadow in my dreams yet, this was the last straw. I thought I was to have a nightmare-less night but I was wrong.

The shadow spoke first as if he didn't know I was there.

"It's a tricky situation, plans will be disrupted if they know… they may begin to think that I, not him is the culprit. They are stubborn not stupid. We will slowly reveal identities that way-- ah here she is," I looked around. "Go; go now to where I am. I will tell you who you are." when he said that it was as if I needed to know, I hungered for it. "I will tell you what you're mother hesitated to tell you," my mother? How did this shadow know my mother? I felt a shadows arms wrap around me. I writhed around trying to escape. "Go now and ask, they will know." the vibrations of the cabin I was in flashed through my mind. "Go and they will tremble. Apollo is not your father! They will bow to who you are. Go and find the truth. Daughter," the last word floated away as I shot up gasping for air. I had felt a shadow throw me out of my slumber. I immediately got up running out of the cabin door. Disregarding Luke who had saw me trash about in my nightmares. I didn't care about the thunder roaring overhead as if it was trying to scare me away from the cabin. I didn't even care that Luke was rushing to Chiron telling him that I had gone mad running to Cabin 2. I tripped and fell stumbling into the Cabin. I heard a shadow whispering "good, as planned," in a different language, which was probably Greek. I pounded the floor with my fist trying to find where this shadow was. I stood up looking around. The voice was speaking but not in English, it was… I recognized it as Greek. But I didn't know what he was saying. I only got a few of the words he was saying, everything else was making me dizzy. I felt like fainting but I made sure I didn't. I wanted to find out who this person or thing was. And I was going to stay until I found out just that. Plus, he said he knew about my mother.

"Who are you!?" I yelled over the thunder. The door was opened abruptly by Chiron.

"Lorelei!" I turned to Chiron.

"Who is it? Who's this cabin supposed to represent?" I asked hastily. He didn't respond fast enough "please! Tell me! Whoever it is, he's my father! I need to know!"

"Well that can't be possible-,"

"It's true! I know it he told me!" Chiron was now concerned with my behavior.

"Who told you?"

"I don't know… that's why I have to find out who this cabin belongs to! He's my father! He's the one that…," my breath slowed and the adrenaline rush I had vanished. Chiron caught me as I fell. A cold silhouette was suffocating me. Before I passed out it released it's grasp. I coughed on the air rushing to my lungs. Well thanks a lot daddy, I love being strangled! I thought. Chiron sent me back to my cabin, and said that we'd discuss the matter tomorrow, and that I needed my rest. What I needed was some sanity! I would've been declared legally insane, taking anti-psychotics if I was in the real world. But I wasn't. I was in this world, a world mixed with earth and some god-ridden area. Earth but not quite reality. While I slept, the wretched ominous gloom was there again. I tried not to acknowledge him in my dream.

"You're too eager. Things must take time, they must slowly unravel in sections and steps. Step 1 has been completed successfully. Good job," I woke up with a start, Luke lightly shaking my shoulders quietly telling me to wakeup. He looked concerned.

"…who are you telling to go away?" he asked quietly. One of the campers shifted in their sleep and he silently and quickly walked back to where he was sleeping. I didn't sleep the rest of the night. I made sure of that. I didn't want another occurrence of,… of….. I couldn't remember. What happened no more than a few hours ago? I strained my mind all night to try to evoke a sound, a voice, a word, but nothing. That stupid apparition wiped out my memory. Fantastic. Now I was going to look like a complete idiot in front of Chiron and Mr. D who was probably going to yell at me and say 'do you still wish to test me child?' I sighed angry. Until morning, I was trying to recall what had happened. All I remembered was leaving the Big House, going to the cabin, and then having Luke wake me up. Everything between that was an empty gap. The sounds of people awaking from slumber and heading outside told me it was morning. The thunder outside told me a storm was coming. I noticed Luke left very early eager to talk to someone about something. I pretended I was asleep until a few people where gone. When I left the cabin Chiron immediately spotted me. I was once again to be in the Big House where Mr. D awaited to hear my explanation for running to a cabin in the middle of the night.

"I'm sick of being here, and having you be the source of it,"

"I'm sure what Mr. D means to say is-,"

"He's sick of being here and having me be the source of all this trouble? I get it. But he isn't supposed to enjoy this place. It's a punishment isn't it?" Mr. D glared at me like I've spoken out of place. And I probably did speak out of line, but I was too tired to care.

"About last night," Chiron said stopping Mr. D from marring me. I looked down I wanted to say something but then I recalled Mr. D having a peeve for interrupting people. "It's a little alarming when someone runs to a cabin in the middle of the night saying that it's representative is your father,"

"Hm? You didn't mention that Chiron, and it was Cabin two?" Chiron nodded. "How do you know that this god is your father?" he was sincerely interested in my answer. I felt bad I couldn't give him a good reply. When I took longer than two seconds to reply he got testy. "Well? How do you know?"

"I.. I forgot," I said. He chuckled, and his chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh

"You forgot!" he said laughing. His face then turned as purple as a wine grape "how could you forget!" he said infuriated. "Did you forget or do you just not want to tell us? Or maybe you forgot because you wanted to forget. More so maybe you just like the attention," I felt like he was trying to play some type of Jedi mind trick game on me, but the last sentence made me mad.

"Mr. D this is something far too serious just for some time in the spotlight. I believe she's telling the truth,"

"I didn't tell you when I first heard the voice because it told me not to say anything," I admitted finally

"So you listened to some voice in your head?" Mr. D riposted.

"No it was in the shadows," I said impatient. "Or… well I don't know where it came from but in my dreams and when Chiron was giving me a tour of Camp Half Blood. I felt this presence, and sometimes it's like its suffocating me. And then it talks to me and the first time when I looked into that cabin it said to stay a secret as long as I could," Chiron contemplated on the subject

"It said for you to stay a secret?" I nodded. "Well that's strange. Here at camp half blood everyone's safe from monsters so there's no need to stay a secret.,"

"The same way everyone was 'safe from monsters' when the Hellhounds came?"

"Someone within the camp must've summoned it, but who would want to summon a hellhound to attack Percy directly, and protect Lorelei? There's no motive," I stood there. It was a good question. Some god wanted Percy dead, and me alive.


	17. Chapter 17Thievery

Chapter 17- Thievery

Recap: "Someone within the camp must've summoned it, but who would want to summon a hellhound to attack Percy directly, and protect Lorelei? There's no motive," I stood there. It was a good question. Some god wanted Percy dead, and me alive.

"There is a motive," Mr. D said. I was bewildered. What motive? I didn't get it. "Get Percy and Grover," I obeyed quickly. I walked into Cabin 3 and called for Percy's name but he wasn't there. A girl around the age of seven told me that he was reading with Annabeth. She told me where they where and I quickly followed her directions. While walking aimlessly calling Percy's name Luke grabbed my arm stopping me

"Whoa! You're heading straight into the forest. That's no place for someone unarmed should be going. Here I'll take you to where Percy is," I nodded allowing him to walk me around to get Percy, but I wondered if that girl meant to send me into the forest. "You might want to get that whole sleeping thing checked out. It's not exactly the first time you've had a nightmare," I blushed abashed, I forgot that he was the one lightly shaking me, telling me to wake up.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to wake you," I said sheepishly.

"It's not that you woke me up. It's how. You've been writhing around in a painful fit each night. I'm starting to get a little worried. I know you must be stressed with everyone thinking you summoned the hellhounds," I didn't have anything to reply to Luke. He was right after all. "But don't worry about it," with that he walked away since Percy started coming towards me with Grover. Like Chiron wanted, we met back at the Big House. Mr. D didn't look very happy. But then again he never did look happy.

"If it were up to me, I'd have your molecules erupt into flames. But apparently that goes against the rules"

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm Mr. D," Chiron corrected

"Don't be foolish, they wouldn't feel anything,"

"Mr. D-,"

"Oh alright, alright. I have a meeting to attend to in Olympus. You Persious Jackson and Lorelei-," Chiron seemed to stop him from saying more. Did he know my full name? He continued on. "If you're up to the quest, you'll find being turned into a dolphin would be better," Mr. D seemed to turn into a hologram as he vanished into the air. Chiron told us to sit and we did.

"Percy, Lorelei what did you think about the Hellhounds," Percy thought for a moment."It scared me. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead," the way Percy spoke made me uncomfortable. Chiron then turned to me. I wanted to say 'hellhounds? They should call them scardy-puppies! I took on five with ease. I could take another 20 if I wanted to' but that would be a lie.

"I'm not sure what to think. I guess I was confused… I didn't know what was going on. I think it was the confusion that made me scared more than anything. I don't think I'll ever fully accept the fact that I killed them all. Or that I somehow controlled them, or made them listen to me…," my thoughts drifted away from me. I didn't want to say anything more.

"Well, prepare for much, much worse by the time you're all finished,"

"Finished with what exactly?" Percy questioned. "You're quest of course," Chiron said as if we should've already known.

"Sir, you haven't mentioned the details of the quest yet," Percy stated."Yes well, the details are the difficult part," Chiron frowned as he said the words.

"Zeus and Poseidon are fighting over something aren't they?" Percy boldly stated. The storm outside splashed violently and sent unsettling waves down to my fingertips and toes.

"How did you know that?" Percy looked as if he had regretted saying anything.

"Well… it just looks like the sea and the sky are fighting with all the storms going on. And I've been having these dreams…,"

"I knew it! Its your quest," Grover said abruptly

"Quiet satyr," Chiron said forbiddingly. "Only the Oracle will know. However, you are correct, Poseidon and Zeus are fighting. The fight of the century. You see Percy something has been stolen,"

"What's been stolen?""A lightning bolt," my face showed my emotion of bewilderment. What's the big deal there's plenty of lightning. Just look outside. I thought to myself "don't be mistaken, this lightning makes your human bombs look like mere firecrackers. Its Zeus' master bolt. All other lightning bolts are copied from it."

"And it's gone missing?" I inquired

"No, its been stolen," Chiron corrected me.

"By who?" I asked

"Whom," Chiron corrected me for the second time. "By Percy," Percy went into complete shock. "That's what Zeus thinks." he added "After a meeting, Zeus noticed that his master bolt was missing. He immediately blamed it on Poseidon. And you must understand, a god cant take another god's symbol of power directly, but Zeus thinks your father convinced a human hero to take it,"

"But I didn't take it. I've never even been there I've-," Percy tried to state his alibi "listen child, Zeus has a good reason to be suspicious. The forges of Cyclopes are in the sea that gives Poseidon influence over the makers of his brother's lightning. He believes that he's using the Cyclopes to make copies of the lightning to over throw him. Since Poseidon has claimed you as his own, he thinks you're the thief that went into Olympus and stole the bolt,"

"Zeus is crazy! Percy's never even been to Olympus…," I said. The gray clouds gathered overhead.

"Uh Lorelei, we don't use the c-word to describe the god of the sky," I wanted to roll my eyes at Grover and at Zeus who _was_ being crazy, instead I sat back in the chair and kept quiet.

"Poseidon has tried to overthrow Zeus before, and he's never trusted him again."

"But Percy's just a kid, what damage could he do?"

"She's right, I didn't do anything!"

"That may be, but Zeus demands that by June 21, Poseidon must return the bolt, and Zeus is to apologize for calling him a thief. Unless that bolt is returned, there will be war. And you'll be the first to feel Zeus' wrath," Percy swallowed hard. While I tried not to show my unnerved self.


	18. Chapter 18 A Painful way to the Truth

Chapter 18- I find out who my Dad is

Recap: "That may be, but Zeus demands that by June 21, Poseidon must return the bolt, and Zeus is to apologize for calling him a thief. Unless that bolt is returned, there will be war. And you'll be the first to feel Zeus' wrath," Percy swallowed hard. While I tried not to show my unnerved self.

I heard it before it happened. The sound of water falling through the air. It was raining. I wanted to run outside and stand in the rain. When it was raining, I felt like I could see. Like I could see everything clearly. People were shocked that it was raining. The campers outside stood and stared stunned as if it where the apocalypse. Us inside, didn't pay much attention. But I longed to go outside.

"So all I have to do is find the stupid bolt?" Percy said annoyed.

"What's a better peace offering than an item stolen?"

"If Poseidon doesn't have it, then where's the bolt?" I had asked. Chiron grimaced.

"I may know.. It was in a prophecy I had years ago, but you must officially take up the quest. Do you Percy and Lorelei, take the quest?"

"Why can't you tell us where it is now?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't want to accept the quest," fair enough, I thought. Then another thought came into my mind. The whole conversation I heard 'Percy' not me.

"Chiron…why must I go? I don't understand where I fit in all of this," Chiron's smirk came back

"I feel you and Percy have something in common. Also, Zeus believes that Percy had an accomplice. It is dangerous, very dangerous. More so, for those that are blind. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I accept," I said with much haste. I then thought on my answer, "If Percy decides to go," I quickly added. If Zeus wanted to kill Percy, then he must want to kill me also if I was an accomplice. When Percy glanced at Grover, he nodded encouraging him to say yes. It was easy for Grover, he wasn't marked for death by the god of the sky. Percy thought long and hard but eventually gave up, and submitted to Grover's nod.

"Alright, better than being a dolphin the rest of my life,"

"Then you must go to the oracle," Chiron said. "You and Lorelei both," Percy looked at me and when I didn't respond to his glance, he finally sighed and stood up.

"Fine, I'll go first," he then left to see the oracle. Chiron then turned his attention to me.

"Lorelei, Mr. D and I were discussing your sleeping habits," I frowned. "To go on a quest, you must be determined." I didn't understand, then why was I to go on this quest? Then how _could _I go on this quest? "I want you to go to sleep. The last time you said your father told you he was the god of cabin two, correct?" I nodded. I understood that if I were to sleep then maybe I could actually get a name or something. Chiron gave me something to drink and said words in a foreign language. I don't know what it was, but that something made me fall asleep very quickly. When I slept, I again fell into a shadow. The voice was talking to someone.. Or itself like it always does. I thought it didn't notice me at first.

"He's already accepted the quest. Things are moving too fast… oh well, nothing more to do than confess. Isn't that right daughter?" that was the second time this thing called me its child. I shot up with an intense pain in my right arm where I had been bitten. I grabbed at it, as the pain was unbearable. Annabeth, who must've come in during my slumber, took off the wrapping to discover a two-pointed staff slowly burning into my arm. It emitted black flames as it bore itself over the hole in my arm. "Chiron! Speak my name! Know who my daughter is!" everyone heard the voice this time. I wasn't crazy. Chiron bowed, as he looked near afraid to disobey the voice.

"Hail to the daughter of the underworld!" my eyes widened.

"Hades! Hades is my father!" I yelled, I couldn't believe it. From the darkened shapes of things in the light came a hostile sound. I remember the sound, how could I even forget? I was surrounded by six hellhounds. They each wore a dog tag that had Greek symbols etched into them, they growled as they came out of the shadows. I heard the voice say,

"I give them to you, they will obey only you," but only I heard it this time. They barked and Annabeth screamed in fear.

"Stop it!" I yelled. "Be nice," I said like a mother scolding her child. The hounds whimpered and retreated to me with their tails behind their legs. They stood before me, as if waiting for me to command something. One in particular had something stuck between its spiked collar, it looked like old parchment paper. I hesitantly reached for the scrap of grey paper. The dog didn't pull away, or growl; instead, he bowed his head to me. I unfolded the small square letter. I could smell the ink, but as I turned it over brail was clearly posted on the back. The raised bumps seemed familiar but foreign. I tried to remember some of the words I had learned from the woman teaching me Greek. I recognized 'father' and 'god' among a few others. Although she had taught me brail (tried to at least) I still couldn't grasp all of it. The hounds before me still stood as if awaiting something. "Uhm… lie down?" I said questionably. They all immediately lay at my feet, like newborn puppies sleeping peacefully. I quivered in fear not knowing what to say next. And this was affirmation of my 'gift'

"I knew it! They did obey you before!" Annabeth pointed to me. "You're the daughter of-,"

"Don't speak Annabeth!" Chiron said sharply. "What's that in your hand?" he asked more softly.

"I'm not sure. I think it's in Greek" I handed Chiron the letter in fine ink. He studied it intently, his mind thoroughly engrossed in the words of this letter. "What does it say?" I asked after awhile.

"Nothing of great importance…," he said in a tone that wasn't so convincing. If a letter from Hades was sent, chances are it's important. "For this quest, we must keep you're identity as much of a secret as possible. The gods have not yet heard this announcement, Hades was certain to make sure that his audience was selective. If anyone asks don't say who you are," gears started turning in my mind as I slowly pieced together his plan.


	19. Chapter 19 Intertwined Fates

Chapter 19- Intertwined Fates

Recap: "For this quest, we must keep you're identity as much of a secret as possible. The gods have not yet heard this announcement, Hades was certain to make sure that his audience was selective. If anyone asks don't say who you are," gears started turning in my mind as I slowly pieced together his plan.

"You knew… you knew he was-," Chiron nodded

"I did. But I wasn't sure, he had to claim you to be sure,"

"And you knew setting the quest would get him to admit it. And then I would want to go on the quest anyway, because it was concerning my father," Chiron smiled

"You're quicker than I thought you were Lorelei. It is partially true, but Zeus truly believes that Percy has stolen the bolt, and you both need to retrieve it," I didn't quite understand why Hades chose to claim me now. Did he want me to go on this quest that badly? Why would he want me to succeed so much if it would only hinder his dream of the war? Percy then came down. "Percy, what did the oracle say?" Percy stopped in his tracks seeing six hellhounds. "Don't worry Percy, they won't harm you." Percy didn't really believe Chiron. "Ignore them. Tell us what the oracle told you."

"Can I ask why they're here before I do that? And why are they around Lorelei?" I had a guilty expression on my face.

"It's a long story and uhm… its- its not all that important right about now," I said in my defense. Percy walked closer and one of the dogs started to lift its head having a low growl. Percy sidestepped to Chiron, eyeing the dogs warily.

"well…uh the oracle said-," he said stumbling in his words. "you shall go west and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned," and then he stopped.

"is that it?" Chiron asked.

"yea, that's all it said," Percy was lying. He had left out some part of the oracle, for his heart beat changed at Chiron's question. I thought in my mind why Percy lied and what the lie was. I didn't let my puzzled emotions show.

"Well then. Lorelei its your turn. Go on to the oracle," I let out a breath of doubt and started to leave the room when I noticed the dogs following me.

"stay, and don't move," I commanded. They immediately stopped, sat, and remained in that position as if they where statues. Still shocked with the power I had I walked to the dusty place in the attic. Through the vibrations that echoed against the walls, I saw a very cluttered room. It smelled of mildew and dead reptiles which isn't a pleasant scent. I felt around making sure I wouldn't run into anything, touching jars cold with the liquids inside of them, metal armor, and cobwebs that stuck to my fingers. I walked cautiously deeper into the attic, and I heard a voice speak to me in my mind. It had said

"I am the spirit of Delphi, speaker of prophecies. Approach, seeker and ask," at that point I wanted to say 'sorry uh wrong place' and run out of the room, but I couldn't I had to hear my prophecy.

"what is my destiny," I finally said. I felt a thick mist around me, forming something that I wasn't sure of. I couldn't see any faces or bodies, but I heard voices that sounded familiar. It was four people who where close with my mother in the orchestra. Louie spoke first saying

"you shall go west, and face the god who has turned," then Caroline who said something

"you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned," I heard a few cello strings plucked and then Jackie saying

"you will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend," and then Kevin delivered the worst one

"you must choose or fail to save what matters most in the end," and then the mist dissipated into wherever it came from. I was dumbfounded at first. Percy's prophecy? I shook out of my daze my eyes looking side to side

"wait, wait! What friend? Why do I have to choose? And why is this Percy's prophecy," I started with vigor and ended softer knowing that whatever the mist was, wouldn't answer my questions. I was left in the abandoned room filled with nothing but the scent of rotting wood and lost memories. I stood there for a moment, but then realized that I had to go back downstairs. The dogs where still sitting in the position I left them in. "good boys," I said with praise. They retreated to my side, three lay down behind me, two sat at my side, and one stood guard in front of me. Excellent, I have my own little group of body guards, I thought.

"ok, will someone PLEASE explain THAT to me?" Percy exclaimed pointing to the animals.

"later Percy. Now Lorelei tell us your prophecy," I turned my head in Percy's direction

"It was the same as Percy's," I said almost as a whisper. I could feel Percy's tension, and I wanted to smile saying 'yes Percy, I know what you hesitated to tell' but withstood my stolid look "maybe it's broken or something," I added.

"the oracle is never wrong," Chiron said. He was bewildered that Percy and I had the same prophecy, "are you sure there wasn't a difference?" I thought on telling everyone the whole thing but Percy's tensed body made me nod.

"yes I'm sure," I said. "you shall go west, and face the god who has turned, you shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,"

"that's it verbatim." Grover stated. "so… you and Percy have the same destiny? How is that possible?" Percy looked at me, as he relaxed a little more.

"I don't know…," Chiron admitted. "but the oracles words have double meanings, what could be for Percy may be different for Lorelei." he said.

"so…where do we go? Who's the god in the west?" Percy said eager to change subject.

"think Percy, who gains from the war?" Chiron asked slyly

"someone who wants to take over?" Percy asked for his answer.

"exactly, someone who's been upset with his position since the world was divided," my father… I thought to myself.

"Hades..," Percy verbalized my thoughts.

"what!?" Grover exclaimed.

"a fury attacked Percy and Lorelei, and they obey one lord: Hades,"

"but…Hades despises ALL heroes," Grover pointed out. Does he hate me then? I thought to myself. If a father truly loved his daughter, he wouldn't allow her to be in such danger…wouldn't he?


	20. Let the Adventures Begin

Chapter 20- Let the Adventure Begin

Recap: "Hades..," Percy verbalized my thoughts.  
"What!?" Grover exclaimed.  
"A fury attacked Percy and Lorelei, and they obey one lord: Hades,"  
"But…Hades despises ALL heroes," Grover pointed out. Does he hate me then? I thought to myself. If a father truly loved his daughter, he wouldn't allow her to be in such danger…wouldn't he?

"Especially if he's found out that he's the son of Poseidon,"

"Hellhounds appeared in the forest, and they're only summoned from the fields of punishment. Hades must have a spy here…," Percy looked at the resting dogs at my feet. "He must suspect Poseidon will use Percy to clear his name,"

"Well, since we know it's my-- Hades," I corrected myself "Why can't we tell the gods and have them deal with it?" It sure sounded better than going on some life-threatening quest.

"We suspect its Hades. There's a difference between the two," Chiron informed me. "Besides, even if they knew it was Hades- and I can imagine that Poseidon already thinks it is him- gods can't go onto each others territories unless invited. Heroes like you on the other hand, have privileges. You can go anywhere you want and challenge anyone you want as long as you have the courage to do so. Why do you think gods operate through humans?"

"So we're being used?" Percy stated

"I'm saying that there is no accident that you have been claimed by Poseidon," so we are being used. I reiterated the sentence to myself, thinking that Chiron had merely reworded the statement. I had a swirl of emotion inside me and I didn't know if I should feel happy, relived, angry or resentful. But I knew that my father needed me. Or something like that. At least he thought I was of some use.

"Did you know that I was the son of Poseidon?"

"I've had my suspicions. Like I said I talked with the oracle…,"

"It seems this oracle knows a lot…," I say under my breath. Faces turned to look at me and I sat up straight. "So…," I started. "We're supposed to go to the underworld,"

"Yes"

"And find this lightning bolt,"

"Yes,"

"And then get it back to Olympus before this solstice thing,"

"That's about right," I let out a held breath. "Well then… I'm assuming that we're all going?" Grover had started nervously shifting in the chair he sat in. Percy looked at me and nodded slightly. It was so faint that I couldn't really tell but I knew he was going either way. "Well where are we supposed to go exactly? All the oracle said was to go west, where is west exactly?"

"You know, I hear that Maine is very nice this time of year," I smiled lightly at Grovers' nervous comment.

"The entrance to the underworld is always in the west. It moves from time to time like Olympus does, and now of course it's in America,"

"But where in America?"

"Isn't it obvious? I thought it would have been. The entrance to the Underworld is in Los Angeles,"

"Oh ok. So we should just get on a plane--," Percy started

"No!" Grover nearly jumped out of his chair yelling. "Percy what are you thinking? Have you ever been on a plane in your life!" he slowly shook his head no, and I could sense the embarrassment he had. I've been on planes before yes, of course since my mother traveled somewhat often with her orchestra. Though she tried to stay home as much as possible. "Percy come on, you're the son of the Sea, and Zeus is the Lord of the sky. They are bitter rivals. If you went up there, you wouldn't come back down alive." I hadn't really thought of that; but it was a good thing Grover pointed it out. Outside within the deluge of water came a flash of lightning and the echoing boom of thunder.

"Alright… then we'll go overland,"

"That's right;" Chiron "two companions can join you. I've found a loophole for this though, since I've set up two quests for the both of you, you can go together. Luckily, you have someone who has volunteered, if you want that person to accompany you,"

"Gee, who else is stupid enough to join a quest like this?" Percy questioned.

"Annabeth," I said before the air started to shimmer and Annabeth appeared behind Chiron folding a cap and placing it in her pocket.

"How did you know I was here?" she questioned.

"You moved when you saw the dogs appear. And your heart sped up too. Plus I heard that small scream you had to hold in." she placed her hands on her hips and tried to ignore my statement. Especially the part about her screaming.

"Look I've been waiting a long time for a quest. Athena is no fan of Poseidon, but if your going to save the world- you and Lorelei- I need to be there so you don't get her killed,"

"And I'm guessing you have a plan, wise girl?" I could tell Annabeth was blushing

"Do you guys want my help or not?" I know I wanted Annabeths' help. We could use all the help we could get at this point. But I didn't want to speak over Percy or Grover so I just silently waited hoping he would say yes.

"Fours a crowd. It'll do," Percy said, and I smiled at his decision.

"Fantastic" Chiron said. How 'fantastic' this was I wasn't quite sure.


	21. Optimism Helps

Well, sorry for the lapse! Along with my momentary Writers-block, my Internet went down for a little minute. But, here- at last- is the much anticipated (Thats what I say in my utmost optimistic narcissism) Chapter. I'll be sure to write more soon, but my Writers-block is still in tact. Enjoy! Thanks for reading!

Chapter 21- Optimism Helps

Recap: "Fours a crowd. It'll do," Percy said, and I smiled at his decision.  
"Fantastic" Chiron said. How 'fantastic' this was I wasn't quite sure.

I actually didn't think it was fantastic at all. "This afternoon, we can take you to bus terminal in Manhattan. Sorry to say, after that you'll be on your own," the thunder over head rumbled. "There isn't much time to waste. You should start packing now," I know I should've probably felt nervous or dreadful or angry or some type of emotion while packing, but I wanted to concentrate on something else. Chiron had met me outside of my cabin. We were given $100 dollars, and 20 golden drachma coins that were abnormally large. Chiron said they were for any non-mortal transaction, but I didn't really know what he meant by that.

We also got nectar and a bag full of ambrosia squares. But he warned us, that if we ate too many we would burn up, and I had a feeling he meant that literally. Annabeth brought her Yankees cap that made her invisible. It was a birthday gift from her mother. She also had a book on architecture written in Greek, and a bronze knife, which she hid in her shirtsleeve. It was so long, that I was surprised that she didn't cut herself with it by accident. The knife made me wary. Besides, I thought it would probably set off a metal detector. Grover had on fake feet, and a hat to cover up his horns that showed when it rained, and his hair flattened on his head, an orange backpack with scrap metal-which I only recently figured out that he ate it- and a set of reed pipes his dad got him. I hadn't heard him play it, but I was anxious to see what songs he knew.

Percy and I were the only ones who didn't have any particular item to bring with us, just clothes a toothbrush, a comb, the necessities. That and the cane that I almost left behind. We waved to the other campers, and saw Chiron waiting for us in his wheelchair. Next to him was a large man. Grover said he had eyes all over his body, so he could never be surprised. I wished I had two eyes that worked, and this guy had them all over himself.

"This is Argus. He will drive you into the city and… keep an eye on things," I wondered if he intended to have the pun. I sensed someone running up from behind us. It was Luke, I could tell. There was something about how he ran though. There was an urgency in the way he ran that made me nervous.

"Hey!" he panted; he was holding a pair of shoes in his hands. "Glad I made it time before you all left," I sensed Annabeths' heart speed up. She blushed and smiled. Her typical reaction towards Luke. It caused me to smile. She realized that I noticed her crush on Luke, and she attempted to compose herself. "I wanted to wish you all good luck," he then turned to Percy. "And I thought that… well that you could use these," he handed him the sneakers. I couldn't sense anything different about them, but then he yelled "Maia!" white wings, like those of a dove, emerged from the heels, and the shoes flapped around in an attempt to escape Percy's grasp.

"Cool!" Grover marveled at it. The battering wings gave me a headache for some reason, and I tried to ignore it. Luke grinned

"Those were pretty useful when I was on my quest. It was from my dad. But, I don't use them much these days," his expression suddenly turned disconsolate, it was obviously a touchy subject, him and his father.

"Thanks a lot man," Percy said. I thought I could feel a faint blush break across Percy's face also. So now, Percy had a magical item also, and I was left with nothing. Just me and my blind self.

"Just promise to kill a lot of monsters for me," they shook hands. Luke patted Grover on his back, and he gave Annabeth and me a hug. I thought Annabeth was going to faint against his embrace, she hesitated leaving his grasp. When Luke hugged me, it was awkward; it was almost as if he was trying a little too hard to be nice. It was strange since he had always seemed so kind to me without difficulty. Or that's what I thought. Percy and Annabeth were getting into some type of quarrel about how she was hyperventilating. She ended with an exasperated sigh

"Why do I want to go anywhere with you!" I got the feeling it was a rhetorical question. She stormed off to the other side of the hill, Argus following behind her jingling his keys. I was about to follow but nostalgia stopped me. It wasn't too long ago when I wandered by instinct to this same hill. Where a snake had bitten me, nearly killed me at that. I wasn't ready to leave the sanction of this area. Even though I had Hellhounds on speed dial- and I didn't know how that worked exactly- I didn't feel safe. The real world seemed…frightening to me. I heard Percy and Chiron speaking softly on how the magic flying sneakers that gave me a headache probably wasn't the best thing for Percy. I heard my name flung into the conversation and Chiron objected.

"Hey Grover you want a magic item?" he said. Grover was ecstatic with the offer. The conversation droned on between him and Chiron, but I was too busy standing at the border between camp, and the real world. That's when an electrical charge was sent rippling through the air. It sent a tingling sensation down to my fingertips. "Riptide," I heard Percy say. It was the same weapon that cut Mrs. Dodd's in half. Ok, so he _still_ had a magic item. And from his father. I didn't want to seem jealous. I was just chagrined I guess. I took a deep breath. I was still on the border of Half-Blood Hill, and the world that lay before it.

"You shouldn't be too nervous Lorelei. You inherited a lot of wonderful traits from your parents, you're strong enough." Chiron had wheeled up next to me. I assumed he wanted to give all new half bloods a mini pep talk before sending them off on a quest.

"What do you mean?" I questioned without turning to face him

"From your mother, you're beautiful, clever, quick-witted, you learn quickly, and of course her awesome musical talents. Then again, Hades gave you his sense of just, the ability to be stealthy, devise intricate plans. And now you are caring, but in battle who knows? You may be as relentless as he when it comes to the test." I winced at the thought of me being…relentless. "Which reminds me, do you have that Python's fang?" I had decided to leave it at camp. I would come back for it… that's what I thought in my utmost optimism.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- Chiron shouldn't be a Motivational Speaker

Recap: I winced at the thought of me being…relentless. "Which reminds me, do you have that Python's fang?" I had decided to leave it at camp. I would come back for it… that's what I thought in my utmost optimism.

"No… I actually don't recall seeing it in the cabin," I contemplated. Where had it been? Did someone take it? I couldn't think of any use that someone would want with a Python fang.

"It's here," Chiron said slyly. He took my hand and placed it atop of a smooth, slim surface. I gripped at it, and held it in front of me.

"How can this be the snake fang?" I questioned. What Chiron gave me was a long slender rod, much like the wooden seeing stick I had. It seemed to radiate its own vibrations. Like the violin had done. It quivered in my hands, and I could see with the vibrations that a thick liquid surged through it. I concentrated on it for a moment.

"He must want you to you to succeed if he's giving you a replica of his staff." I was bewildered. His staff? I didn't even know he had a staff, and what exactly was so wonderful about that? "I want to know how he made this replica. More importantly how he got your python's fang to make it. Its not as destructive. Maybe ¼ of its power at most, but it's still powerful. All you need do is will it and it will eradicate whatever's in your path. As you become stronger, its power too will grow." I marveled at the item. Sleek, light, almost seeming brittle. 'It will eradicate whatever's in your path' the sentence repeated in my head.

I didn't have time to dwell on his one statement, there were many more that followed. "You're mind is a powerful thing Lorelei, don't doubt yourself. You've created a new gift in the bloodline. The ability to lure people with your songs, ensnare them in your trap. I wouldn't test this in battle, but you may have some ability with shadows." it almost seemed like he forgot I was there, and he was pondering to himself my capabilities. His hand was on his face and his countenance was that of contemplation. I swallowed all of the information he had just given me. I had problems dealing with it all.

"That's…a lot of… are you sure?" I was so accustomed to being thought of 'poor, weak, blind girl' that having all of this power, responsibility… It was almost too much for me to handle.

"Don't doubt yourself Lorelei," he repeated. "Don't worry about succeeding or failing. All you can do is follow your destiny," I nodded. Chirons' pep talk didn't help me too much. "Relax. Keep your mind clear, and remember, you and Percy may be about to prevent the biggest war in human history," that did it. Chiron officially made the 'worst pep talk' list.

"Of course," I said gripping the fang. "I'm very relaxed," I tried not to roll my eyes.

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth were waiting for me at the bottom of the hill. I didn't bother to turn back, or look behind me. What was there to see? Nothing. But I still felt a pull that made me want to turn around. I blamed it on the sense of security I had gained while being at Camp Half-Blood. Beneath the shadows of a tree, I heard the soft rumble of the dogs that would be trailing me. It made it that much easier to squeeze into the backseat with three other people. No one wanted to sit in the front with Argus for some reason. Argus drove to the countryside, and into Long Island. I tried to maintain my nausea while on the highway, I never liked driving. All of the vibrations coming from so many angles made me dizzy, nauseous, carsick. Grover asked if I was ok, and I merely nodded. I feared that if I opened my mouth to talk, words wouldn't be the thing to come out. Percy and Annabeth got into another argument on why their parents hated each other. I rolled the window down and let the air wrap swiftly around my face. But I was forced to wind it back up once it started to rain. Argus stopped at the Greyhound Station, bidding us a safe quest after unloading our bags and making sure, we had our tickets. Percy ripped a soggy paper off a mailbox with vehemence. I wondered what was on it that made him react that way.

"You want to know why she married him, Percy?" Grover suddenly spoke. The statement was so random to me.

"Did you read his mind?" I questioned.

"His emotions. Like I did with you and the music. Remember?" I nodded thinking on the memory. "I forgot to tell you that. Satyrs can read emotions. You were thinking about your mom and step dad just now weren't you?" Percy nodded. "Your mom married Gabe for you. His aura is just…Yuck." he gagged. "I can smell him from here. And I can smell traces of him on you."

"Thanks," Percy said sarcastically.

"I'm trying to say that he smells so awful that he can mask the smell of a demigod. He's been covering your scent for years. If it weren't for him, monsters probably would've found you a long time ago. Your mom stayed with him to protect you. She must love you a lot to be with that guy-- if it makes you feel any better," I didn't sense Percy's expression heighten into some ecstatic emotion. I wondered why I wasn't found so easily. My mother didn't marry some stinky man to mask my scent. Maybe I didn't have a scent. "I was thinking that also Lorelei," he really needed to warn people when he was going to read peoples emotions. "You… almost don't have a scent. It's like you have some type of cape stifling the smell,"

"Hmm..," I thought on it. I wondered if Percy was as emotionally confused as I was. I was caught between telling everyone the truth and keeping the secret to myself. I knew that Percy hadn't accepted the quest to save the world. It was to save his mother. He hadn't said it, I just knew. Percy loved his mother _more _than the world. His mother _was _his world. But at least he knew. I didn't know why I accepted this crazy quest. I imagined it was just to prove that I could do something more than just sit around helplessly. I could be the person that fought instead of the bystander that got in the way. _You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. _The Oracle spoke in my mind. _You must choose or fail to save what matters most in the end. _I shut the words out of my head.


	23. Chapter 23 Hijacked

hey everybody! sorry i haven't been writing very often. all of your comments though really helped me to continue, you don't know how much it means to me. Please enjoy the chapter, and i do plan to update more often. (as often as i can anyway) thank you all!

* * *

Chapter 23- Only We would be Hijacked on a Bus

Recap: I could be the person that fought instead of the bystander that got in the way. _You will be betrayed by one who calls you a friend. _The Oracle spoke in my mind. _You must choose or fail to save what matters most in the end. _I shut the words out of my head.

The rain came down harder and I felt like I could see _every_thing. Even the outlines of Percy, Annabeth, and Grovers' face. I smiled. This was the closest thing I had to sight. I wanted it to last.

"Is this that much of a miracle to you?" Grover asked.

"You could warn someone when you do that whole mind-read thing," I said smiling. I was determined to keep the happy feeling, I didn't know when I would be happy again. He chuckled, and looked ahead. The others got bored and started playing hacky sack with an aluminum can that Grover had. Annabeth bounced it on her elbow, her knee, her head; it was remarkable to see her coordination. Percy was pretty impressive himself. The game ended when Grover accidentally ate the can when it got a little too close to his mouth. He tried apologizing, but Percy and Annabeth were too busy laughing. I let a few laughs slip out of my mouth also. Grover started sniffing the air, and he did so for a long time.

"What is it?" Percy asked. Grover was about to say something, but the bus came up. He again sniffed the air.

"Probably nothing," Grover said with hesitance. He wasn't lying, but he sure knew it wasn't the truth. I glanced over my shoulder, hoping to hear the soft rustling of one of the hellhounds. I managed to hear a soft growl, and I was a little bit more relieved. I was even more relaxed once we got onto the bus. (Even though I knew motion sickness would kick in eventually) I was glad to know that I could still see through the rain. It pounded on the bus, and sent vibrations emanating all throughout the bus. Luckily -Because of my smallness-, we managed to squeeze on one seat. I was closest to the window. As soon as the last passengers got on, and the door closed, Annabeth nudged Percy's shoulder almost violently.

"Percy," she said his name strained and quietly. With the rain still pounding on the bus, I had enough vibrations to see a woman walk by. Percy slunk down into his seat.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't see any harm with some woman walking by, unless…. Two more women walked down the isle and sat towards the back of the bus. "Are they…," I began to ask, but the bus started moving, and the movement startled me. I bit my tongue and held in a little yell. We were now driving down the slick streets to Manhattan with three old and suspicious women sitting in the back with their legs crossed against the isle. I had some suspicions of who they could be. More accomplices of Mrs. Dodds, or some new ugly thing altogether. "I don't think they're human," I muttered after awhile. They're hearts- if they had any- weren't beating right, and they walked funny. Almost like Grover.

"She didn't stay dead long," Percy murmured. That pretty much confirmed it for me. They were Mrs. Dodds. Or one was Mrs. Dodds, and the others were her little birdie henchmen.

"All three of them! I can't believe this. You are a little too unlucky Percy," Grover nearly whined. I tried to look calm, but my sightless eyes kept darting back and forth throughout the train. I was afraid I'd loose them, miss one little movement and I'd be useless.

"Its ok… we can get away. We can slip past the three furies, the three worst monsters in the underworld." Annabeth said, but her twisted form of optimism didn't work very well.

"I thought Hell hounds were the worst,"

"They kind of moved down the list a little once they started hanging around you," she stated. I didn't know if I should've been upset or taken it as a compliment. I could handle the worst monsters in the underworld. Well the once worst monsters of the underworld. "We can get out through the windows," she said reaching over me to the window.

"They don't open," Grover said flatly.

"What about a back exist?" I suggest next

"There aren't any," Grover moaned.

"Well…," Percy began "they can't attack us with all these witnesses around…right?"

"Humans won't see what we see," Annabeth said

"You'd think they'd notice us getting killed," He went on. That thought hadn't appeared to me in this situation. Mauled sure, attacked of course. But killed?

"They can only process what they see through the mist," Annabeth sighed "Maybe we can get out through the roof," suddenly, everything seemed strange. I couldn't feel the rain anymore. We must've been under something, a tunnel. Mrs. Dodds stood and muttered something but I didn't pay attention to it. Her two friends stood and agreed with whatever she said, but still I didn't listen. I was trying to figure out how to see again. I was already feeling clammy and queasy from two car rides. I didn't exactly need a fight to settle my stomach. "Quick Percy, take my hat," she urged

"Wha-,"

"There's a chance they might not notice you. And it's you they're after. Well you and Lorelei, but they don't know about her yet," Percy looked confused. "Just put it on. Your smell might be too strong, if they can smell you, I'd rather them not see you."

"I can't just leave you guys,"

"Don't worry about us Percy," I heard myself say. "We're going to be fine, hurry up and put on the hat before they get here," Percy's heart was beating funny. He didn't want to do this, but he took the hat anyway and put it on. I felt like a sitting duck. I could only barely tell that Percy was moving away from us.

"What's going on?" I whispered "Are they close yet?" nobody answered me with words. Instead I got screams. People on the bus started yelling and something hot was lashing about near us. Flames. They were flames. Fire rolling off of something, but what? Think Lorelei, think. Don't be useless. Loud snapping noises came from the fiery swirls, and I decided it was safe to guess they were whips. Or something like that.

"Where is it? Where!" They started yelling at us. Heat waves roiled about, and I was in a bit of shock. I could see. See better than if I was in the rain. The waves gently laid onto Annabeths and Grovers faces and bodies, and I could see them. But I could also see how scared they were, and the anger in the Furies eyes.


	24. Chapter 24 Auntie Em

Chapter 24- Auntie Em; Finally some Peace from the Furies

Recap: Heat waves roiled about, and I was in a bit of shock. I could see. See better than if I was in the rain. The waves gently laid onto Annabeths and Grovers faces and bodies, and I could see them. But I could also see how scared they were, and the anger in the Furies eyes.

"He isn't here! He left!" Annabeth was yelling. Annabeth reached for her knife, but she didn't get a chance to do anything with it. I was suddenly slammed against the side of the bus. It was more than me who yelled. The bus swerved and grinded against the wall of the tunnel we were in. The noise hurt my ears, and made them ring for a long time. Still swerving, the bus was suddenly being bathed in the rain. We were out of the tunnel, and now were we being tossed around the bus like a birthday present being shaken by some young child. Things were happening too quickly. All of a sudden, the bus squealed and sent another migraine right to me. It spun, and crashed somewhere somehow. Annabeth was swinging her knife at the Furies, and Grover was yelling in Greek while I, myself was trying not to throw up from all the movement.

"Hey!" Percy suddenly yelled. The Furies were leaving. I only knew because my once estranged version of sight was now leaving me.

"Perseus Jackson, you have offended the gods. You shall die," that was enough for me to decide to stop being a wimp and stand up for myself. I couldn't, wouldn't allow Percy to die. Not in front of me.

"Well what about me?" I asked a little winded. I tried bustling past Annabeth and Grover who insisted I stay where I was.

"What are you doing?" they questioned me. The Furies didn't even hesitate. They ignored me.

"If you submit now, I'll make your death quick," one said to Percy

"I don't think so," Percy replied. He pulled out Riptide, the pulsating electricity emanating sending vibrations around him. It lasted long enough for me to see where they were.

"Over here," my voice still wasn't all there, my head throbbed, and my ears rang louder than Christmas bells. They ignored me again.

"Percy look out!" Annabeth suddenly cried. The furies lunged at Percy making him drop Riptide. I was tired of being ignored.

"I think you're forgetting someone," I said loudly. Almost immediately, they turned to me. They were now coming towards me. Great Lorelei that was a fantastic plan. I told myself, but I stood strong.

"Zeus will annihilate you!" another said. I took in a deep breath, and then heard growls start to come from corners of the bus. The Furies hesitated. Thunder from outside echoed from outside, and I felt someone's hand on my arm.

"We gotta get out of here! NOW!" it was Annabeth pushing me out of the bus. I stumbled off of the bus, and would've fallen down if it weren't for Grover saving me from hitting the floor.

"Wait, we left our bags in the bus, we should-," I felt my skin prick up at something coming. I looked up and an earsplitting boom echoed. The windows of the bus shattered and an angry yell told me that Mrs. Dodds was finished."She's calling for help!" or maybe I was wrong… "Come on, lets go, we need to leave." and once again, Annabeth had my arm and was dragging me away somewhere with rain pounding all around me.

There we were. Wandering through muddy areas, and acrid smelling trees and plants. I wondered if Hades was watching me. If he saw me being brave. I wondered if he was proud of me. Knowing that gods existed and were constantly trying kill me gave me a bit of a pessimistic twinge, but knowing that there was just maybe one who was watching me…it made the other stuff not seem so bad. I mean, he sent the Hellhounds, and they were with me too. I tried sensing them around me, but I couldn't. Maybe they were back in the underworld. Grover was shivering as we continued to walk.

"Three Kindly Ones, all at the same time," Despite his wines, and Percy muttering how we left everything on the bus, Annabeth was still pulling us forward. Reminding us that the farther we were from that area the better. She was so brave....

I pulled Percy out of the way from smacking straight into a tree, and he thanked me for it. However, I couldn't stop him from the little trips. I managed to make my way around the brush, and trudge through the soppy ground. Eventually, thanks to Grovers whining on how there were no more aluminum cans, I started to get a little hungry. We hadn't eaten since we left camp. I took in a deep breath to try and sustain the growing emptiness in my stomach, but instead of rancid swamp air, a new smell reached me. It was food. Not like camp half blood where everything was 100% Grade A healthy. But more like the late night fast food splurges me and my mom would have on a late night at the orchestra. I have to admit, I missed the greasy goodness.

"Do you guys smell that?" Percy asked.

"I do, it's just over there," Annabeth replied. I allowed myself to fall back a little, and let her lead the way. They soon stopped, and I could feel the wet marsh turn into more solid ground.

"What's it say?" I heard Percy ask. I assumed there was some sort of sign with words that were illegible.

"Don't ask the blind girl," I said softly.

"It says Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium," the delicious smell was definitely coming from there. Percy and Annabeth started walking across, but Grover stopped them short.

"Wait a second-,"

"What? Aren't you hungry? Come on Grover, now's not the time. We haven't eaten in a while. The lights are on; maybe they'll have a nice batch of cans for you. " Annabeth encouraged him to keep going. We crossed a street, and I could sense little vibrations hitting small statues. Garden gnomes I guessed, after all that's what the place was called.

"You guys, these statues are… they're like looking at me,"

"Grover…," I could've sworn one of the statues was pulsating. I was about to run my fingers over it when Percy knocked, and the door opened.

"Hello children. It is so late; you shouldn't be out here by yourselves. Where are your parents?" she had a Middle Eastern type of accent, and Percy made some lie about us being in a circus and orphans before there was a chance for me to get in a more plausible lie. The woman introduced herself as Auntie Em, and inveigled us to come in from the dank cold.

"A circus?" I questioned as we entered.

"You gotta have a back up plan,"

Auntie Em instructed us to go back to the dining hall. Hungry, I was just as eager to get there as Percy. I didn't pay too much attention to the fact that she locked the door. I figured it was a safety thing. It was late at night afterall.


	25. Chapter 25 Say Cheese

Chapter 25- Say Cheese!

Recap: Auntie Em instructed us to go back to the dining hall. Hungry, I was just as eager to get there as Percy. I didn't pay too much attention to the fact that she locked the door. I figured it was a safety thing. It was late at night after all.

There were more pulsating statues in the store, but I was too busy concentrating on getting to this dining hall. Too busy to notice Grover still whimpering in the background.

"Uhm…we-we don't have any money," Grover said as we sat down. Percy elbowed him in the ribs

"Oh no, no. Orphans don't need to pay yes? You all look so hungry, you do not need any money," that was kind of her. I smiled.

"Thank you," Annabeth said. I could sense Aunty Em stiffen, but then just as quickly relax.

"Of course Annabeth." I wondered how it was she knew her name, when we never introduced ourselves. Before I got a chance to question, she went behind a counter to start cooking. It wasn't long before we had trays of cheeseburgers, milkshakes and fries stacked in front of us.

"So…," Percy started between bites of food "You sell gnomes?" I figured that was a pretty obvious thing since the store was called Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. Auntie Em didn't seem to notice his feigned politeness. I didn't listen to her response; I was too busy trying to shake the chill forming on the back of my neck. And trying to figure out why the gnomes were pulsating, why I felt like I was being watched. I was starting to get a little too creeped out by the whispers I was hearing along with the vibrations. I had dealt with enough creepiness, so I decided to ignore it.

"But some of my creations don't turn out very pretty, like you've noticed. Their face-," she paused. Maybe she was pointing, "Their face is never right. I had two sisters who helped me make them, kept me company, but they are gone…. These gnomes keep me company now. Them and of course you children."

"Two sisters?" Annabeth asked; I sensed her heart speed up.

"It's no story for such innocent children like you. You see Annabeth, an awful, terrible woman who was jealous of me a while ago. She wanted my boyfriend you see, and this awful, terrible woman was trying to break us apart. That woman caused me a great misfortune, and my sisters stayed with me, but they eventually passed on and faded away. Only I have lived on, but at such a price…," I was starting to get a little sleepy from everything I ate. Annabeth's tenseness was the only thing that kept me from complete serenity. That and Auntie Em's sad story.

"Percy….we should go." I rubbed my eyes, and rested my head on my folded arms.

"Oh Annabeth you have such beautiful gray eyes. I do believe that it has been a while since I've seen eyes like yours." Annabeth stood up abruptly, and the vibrations shook me awake.

"We should get going,"

"Yes! I Agree!" Grover yelled and stood up. What was the hurry? I was pretty happy and comfortable.

"Please, I don't get to be with children very often, and I've always wanted some. But you see that awful woman prevented me… won't you just sit for a picture? Just one little picture? It will be a model for a statue." a lie. I blinked myself awake, and tried to sit up. Something was wrong.

"I don't think so," Annabeth said.

"Of course we can." Percy interrupted. "What's the harm in one picture?"

"Yes Annabeth and Grover. No harm will come to you." a lie. The drowsiness was wearing off as a little plight of panic ate away at it. But I was still too tired to object, and Annabeth allowed us to be led away back out to the front into the garden of statues. I was barely able to walk. She set us on a bench. "Now, the two girls in the middle, Grover next to Annabeth, and Percy next to… I don't believe I know your name young one," I was surprised. She knew everyone else's name, so why not mine?

"It's… It's Lorelei."

"Ahh Lorelei, such a pretty name for a pretty young girl. A shame you can't see," she said, cradling my cheek. I bit my lip. How comfortable was I with her? She had lied about this photo. Annabeth was still tense as she asked where her camera was. "Now the face is always the most difficult, let me get a smile from all of you," Grover again asked where her camera was. "Grover, look this way dearie," Percy was starting to get a little edgy too, but he couldn't fight the sleepiness. Just like me. "I really can't see with this veil on…,"

"Percy something's wrong,"

"Wrong? No, no my dear, this is only a little photograph," Auntie Em said reaching to undue her veil.

"Don't look at her! She's Medusa, don't do it!" hands shoved me off of the bench, and I smacked on the ground. Annabeth and Grover were darting in different directions, but Percy wasn't moving. I heard a rasping hissing noise. Like a snake. Now with my history with reptiles, I really didn't want to deal with another 50-foot snake, so I made myself scramble behind a gnome.

"No! Don't!" I heard Annabeth yell "Don't look at her Percy!" from the hissing and the vibrations, I could tell it wasn't some massive snake, a small one really. Multiple small snakes coming from Auntie Em. I was afraid to look, since Annabeth was so adverse to it, but then I remembered that I had nothing to look at. I turned back at the snakes; they were on top of her head.

"Run! Maia, Maia!" Grover yelled and bleated. Percy still wasn't moving. What had happened to the Percy that once saved me from Mrs. Dodds, back at school?

"Oh I don't want to destroy such a handsome face. Why don't you stay with me Percy, and keep me company?" her voice was so soothing, I would've believed her. "Just look up Percy, that's all you have to do," Percy was battling with the temptation. "Athena did this to me Percy. She turned me from a beautiful woman into this! Annabeths mother did this to me!" Athena turned Auntie Em into a snake haired lady? Well, she wasn't lying about Athena giving her a new hairstyle. Despite the monstrous thing on her head, she didn't sound like a monster.

"Percy run! Don't listen to anything she says!"

"Be quiet!" her voice hissed louder and more vicious than the snakes on her head. "Don't you see Percy? Don't you see why I have to kill Annabeth? She's my enemy's daughter, I have to stomp her statue into dust. But not you. You can't help the gods Percy, you can't. Won't you stay here with me? There'd be so much less pain. Much less," her voice was back to sounding like silver.

"N-no," Percy muttered. "I-,"

"Percy duck!" I heard Grover zoom through the air, and then the thwack of what seemed a stick. It was probably a branch from what I could tell. Percy crawled over behind where I was. "Are you ok?" he nodded, breathing heavily. I was still hearing Grover beat up Medusa.

"Percy!" he jumped at the sound of Annabeths voice. "You have to cut off her head," I was actually thankful for being blind, since I really didn't want to witness any decapitations.

"What! Me! Why?" he didn't seem to want the job.

"She'll butcher me if I get to close and you…. Well you have the better weapon," she sounded sad to admit it. Great, so I can stay behind the rock right? I thought to myself. Grover's branch was pulled from his hands, and he flew forward yelling. He crashed into a gnome.

"Grover!" like some sort of instinct I ran over to him. Percy would have to hurry up if he were to cut off Medusa's head. "Grover are you ok?" I gently shook him; he was unconscious. "Oh no, come on wake up," I heard Medusa's roar, and her dashing to me. I turned with a gasp, but an even bigger roar came from the shadows.

"Whoa!" Percy yelled. I felt like I could see the Hellhound clawing at Medusa. Her snake heads were spitting and biting at him, and Grover slowly came to. I heard her bloodcurdling scream and the awful tear of her arm. "Lorelei, I need to cut off her head!"

"Uhhm," I stammered "Uh g-good boy! Heel! Uhh, come!" it didn't budge. It kept biting and growling, snarling at Medusa. With a quiet moan Grover began to wake up. "Come here boy," he rubbed his head

"You gotta be more assertive," Grover suggested "I mean it's a Hell Hound. Hades rules over them," he mumbled. Right. He had a good point. I cleared my throat and took in a deep breath.

"Enough!" I called. The dog turned to me abruptly, still growling and stopped. "Come here," I said almost angrily. Without hesitation the hound sauntered over to me. "Good boy," I said with a smile.

"Percy," I heard Medusa's wounded and raspy voice, still sounding so sweet. "You wouldn't hurt an old woman like me would you?"

"Percy don't listen to her!"

"Too late," Medusa snarled, but I heard a sickening crunch over her yell. I turned my head into the Hell Hound, even though I couldn't see. It was almost as bad hearing the _thud. _


	26. Chapter 26 Follow the Leader

Chapter 26- Follow the Leader

Recap: "Percy don't listen to her!"

"Too late," Medusa snarled, but I heard a sickening crunch over her yell. I turned my head into the Hell Hound, even though I couldn't see. It was almost as bad hearing the _thud. _

"Don't move," Annabeth warned and placed her veil over the head. Percy sighed. I whimpered a little into the dog, still in a bit of a shock; and I heard him whine a bit too. A big slimy tongue licked my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Eww," I giggled wiping my face, and petting him. "Did…. That Hell Hound just lick you?" Grover sounded worried  
"How do you know he wasn't getting a taste?" Percy put in. I rolled my eyes, and when I went to pet him again, he was gone. I didn't even hear him move- which I would think wouldn't be too hard. "How come the head didn't disintegrate?" Percy asked.

"It's a spoil of war, like your minotaur horn, or Lorelei's Python fang. Be careful though, it can still petrify you." Annabeth dragged Medusa's handkerchief over more of her face noticing that it wasn't fully concealed.

"So…," Percy's voice was thick, he played it off by clearing his throat. "What was with you and Medusa anyway?"

"Well it's your father's fault really. He and Medusa decided to have a date in my mothers temple,"

"Oh and that just makes it my fault too?" I smiled as they kept bickering. At least things were somewhat normal. After a while, Grover complained about getting a headache from their fighting, and were forced to stop.

Percy wrapped the head in a plastic bag that was inside. While he went back to go search through dead Medusa's office- I found it strange and evasive to go through a dead person's things so I stayed out of that. I was outside playing an imaginary game of tag with the Hell Hounds. I didn't know if I was it or not, but every so often I'd hear a soft bark or a playful growl. It was a good feeling to not feel alone. Even though Annabeth and Grover where here, I didn't really feel any close personal connections to them. I was circling around a gnome when I tripped and almost fell face first into the carving's stony arms of an oversized rabbit.

"Lorelei! Are you ok?" Grocer ran to me, picking me up. I nodded and dusted myself off

"Yea, I'm fine, really I am," I spat out what might have been a piece of marshy grass. At that time Percy came back with a few coins in his hands

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"She's fine," Annabeth answered for me. Grover pulled a twig out of my hair while Percy scribbled something on a piece of paper

"What are you doing?" I asked, while wandering what it was I tripped over.

"I'm sending the gods a little present." he tied the coins with the letter and put them on Medusa's covered head. "To Olympus." he said. With an almost comical _ka-ching _noise like a cash register the head- in my opinion- vanished. I couldn't sense it moving anywhere. It vibrated, shifted, and then disappeared.

"Was that really the smart thing to do?" Annabeth asked. Percy shrugged in response. I still just wanted to know what I tripped over. When I spotted a flicker of movement, I walked over. "Do you see something Lorelei?"

"No…. I… I don't think so," never the less I wandered over to the stick I saw move on the ground. I knelt, and when I touched it, it flinched. I yelled and jumped back. It moved again, but it wasn't really a flinch, it was more like a wiggle. I touched it and it wagged, the vibrations connected it to a large mass.

"What's wrong?" the others ran to me.

A tail. It was a Hell Hound. I started laughing. I couldn't believe I got so worked up about it. Then again, I was a little on edge ever since Medusa's head rolled to my feet.

"You silly dog. Come on out," this Hell Hound was different. I could tell. Still big, but skinnier. He had a dog tag that Percy read aloud.

"Tracker. What's that supposed to mean?" I petted him on the head.

"What's your name little guy?" Grover scoffed

"He doesn't exactly appreciate being called little,"

"Oh I'm sorry. What's your name big guy?" that did seem to fit better than 'little guy'

"He doesn't have one," I wondered how Grover knew all of this, but the whole no name thing bothered me. The Hound had huge jowls with big pointy ears. His tail was like a branch; his body was wide and sturdy. He sat and I swore the ground sunk at least two inches beneath his massive weight.

"Well let's give him one. Him right?" the dog barked, and it sounded like thunder. I took it as a yes. "Right. Good boy…," I pondered a name, and when the first word that came to me struck my interest, I loved it immediately. "How about…Forte!" everyone turned their head ever so slightly. "Forte, you like that name don't you?" Forte's tongue lolled out of his mouth. I smiled. "Well why did they send you Forte?"

"He's a tracker," Percy said simply.

"Yea, but for who? Or what?"

"Maybe the bolt," Annabeth warily spoke. Her heart was doing back flips she was so afraid of Forte. He barked loudly, and she jumped. He growled, his jowls rumbling like the ocean churning. He suddenly began running, well jogging, and his huge paws left massive prints on the ground.

"Forte! Slow down!" I called while running after him. He obeyed, but continued moving. His tail was up like an antenna, and twitched every so often in a certain direction.

"I think he's leading us somewhere." Annabeth had to talk over the loud slapping noise Forte's paws started to make once we hit concrete. He barked and then came to a grinding stop. A few pieces of concrete scattered across the ground. His tail relaxed and his tongue hung out of the side of his mouth as he panted, and then barked his deep vicious sounding bark that cause Annabeth to jump again.

"You're such a good boy Forte," I said petting him, catching my breath at the same time.

"Hold on, don't praise him for taking us nowhere. He didn't do anything! And now we're all lost." Percy objected. Forte growled.

"Don't upset him Percy," Annabeth said anxiously and pulling at his arm. Percy stared Forte down. The vibrations of someone coming caused me to break up the little staring contest going on between them.

"Oh no, someone's coming. Forte hide!" Forte's tail quivered and he started to move

"It's ok, humans won't see him for what he really is," Annabeth assured me

"Lorelei?" I vaguely recognized the voice. I recognized it as a stranger, but at the same time, I knew who it belonged to. "Lorelei is that you?" The person came to view.

"Caroline?"


	27. Chapter 27 Caroline

Chapter 27-Caroline

Recap: "Lorelei?" I vaguely recognized the voice. I recognized it as a stranger, but at the same time, I knew who it belonged to. "Lorelei is that you?" The person came to view. "Lorelei is that you?" The person came to view.

"Caroline?"

I didn't have time to react to the sudden emotion that swept over me. I didn't know how. I didn't even know if it had a name. But it made me want to cry.

"Oh Lorelei!" Caroline swept me up in an embrace. "Oh you've grown so much!" I heard her sniffle, and she hugged me tighter, her violin case rubbing against me as if it missed me too.

"I, uhm, hi," I fumbled quietly. I sensed the others confusion at this otherwise stranger.

"What're you doing out here? It's dark out," she placed her hands on my face and wiped off a smudge of dirt that was on my cheek. "Oh I'm sorry. Who are these?" Caroline gave a bit of scrutiny to Percy. Realizing that his pictures were everywhere I came up with a quick lie.

"Well this is Annabeth, and Grover. And oh, you wouldn't believe how many people want to call the police because they think he's this Percy Jackson guy," I said calmly motioning to Percy. Her eyes widened as if she finally realized why she was staring at Percy.

"Oh? Who is he?"

"This is Henry," Annabeth spoke before I could. I figured she didn't like that I came up with the thought before she did. Forte sniffed Caroline."Oh, is this your seeing eye dog? He's a cutie isn't he?" she looked a bit afraid of him. She reached her hand out, but pulled it away at his soft growl.

"Yea…," I muttered, running my fingers through his bristly hair.

"If….if you're not busy, why don't you four come over to my place? You all look like you could use a place to wash up. Are you guys hungry?" her eyes were so alive with hope that I couldn't say no. And part of me didn't want to. I liked Caroline. She was one of the few people my mom trusted me with. She would sneak me extra candy, and into movies I was too young to get into by myself, and she'd let me stay up late. She and my mom were best friends.

She was also one of many- well everyone- who didn't adopt me. Not that I expected her to. Or that I was angry at her for not taking me after mom was murdered.

"My car is just this way. I'll have to move around some stuff. Especially so your dog can fit too,"

"Right," we all said, and followed Caroline who led us to her car, asking me all sorts of questions. I had to lie for most of them.

Her car accommodated her lifestyle. The front seat was home to her violin, but I had taken that spot, so she put Marigold- as she named her- in the safety of my lap. She shoved scattered pieces of sheet music to the floor and told the others that it was ok to step on them.

"They're just extras. I like to have copies," She got in the car and started driving, not noticing that Forte wasn't in the car. Marigold felt comfortable in my lap and I couldn't help myself from opening the case and plucking each string. I was mesmerized by her faded finish, echoing F holes, the spirals on the scroll. It was as if I'd never seen a violin before.

I remembered Caroline would let me play Marigold sometimes, even though she was way too big for me.

"You should know how a full size concert violin feels, you'll have one of your own soon enough. And if you're not careful, it'll control you. You gotta show it who's in charge, and I'm giving you a head start. Besides I think she likes you," I loved the way Caroline and my mother both spoke of instruments like living things. An extension of themselves, or a completely different creation altogether. I smiled, ran my fingers over the grainy texture, and heard Marigold talking to me. My fingertips examined the bridge. It was a bright clean wood that still had a clear print of its logo. It was bigger than I remembered it to be too.

"Did…you change your bridge?" she gave me a shocked look, but it turned contemplative

"I forgot that you're so observant. I didn't think you'd remember something so long ago. It's just a replacement, the other snapped so I'm getting the custom fit in a day or two." I nodded, touching and memorizing every area of the violin. "Have you been able to play at all?"

"A little…mostly in my mind," she played her classical music on a CD. I was comfortable and relaxed in Caroline's car. It was like years hadn't gone by. Maybe just a day or two. But not years. Despite my comfortableness, I was still a little nervous and didn't really know how to act. Should I behave as if many years had passed? Or just act like I'd been with Caroline this whole time? I didn't know. Had Caroline changed much after mom died? Have I changed _too _much?

Caroline pulled into her driveway and Percy gasped. I couldn't quite remember everything about her two story modernly built house. Couldn't remember if it was coral colored or beige, if the tiling was slanted or flat, or if the window shutters were always open whether it be day or night. But I tried hard to.

"Your house is huge!" Annabeth pinched him and whispered

"Don't be rude,"

"How is that rude?" He whispered back. Caroline laughed, and I suddenly remembered how much I missed her laughter.

"I guess my parents were wrong on how being a musician wouldn't pay the bills," they were very wrong since Caroline was second chair to my mother, and first when my mom was playing a different instrument. My mother was a floater in the orchestra, which was an unlikely thing to be- I wasn't even sure if it existed before she came into New York. They would announce that they would see a woman, average in height extraordinary in presence, switching from section to section. I snapped out of my memory- the one I could so easily remember which upset me since I couldn't even remember the color of Caroline's house- and walked in the house that she unlocked. We followed her in as she switched on lights. I felt her pulse start to sputter, and she was getting nervous. I wondered why. I started to recollect the layout of her house, but as we walked passed her living room, there was a new piece of furniture taking up nearly all the space that I was sure was never there before. I stopped, turned, and faced the piano.

I now knew why Caroline was nervous.


	28. Chapter 28 Sure, don't Take Me

Well....so there's really no excuse as to why i haven't written in awhile, sorry to all of you who like the story so much, I love you! Hopefully you enjoy this new chapter, I'm not too sure as to when the next chapter after this will be, but thanks for sticking around this long!

Chapter 28: Sure, don't take Me

Recap: I started to recollect the layout of her house, but as we walked passed her living room, there was a new piece of furniture taking up nearly all the space that I was sure was never there before. I stopped, turned, and faced the piano. I now knew why Caroline was nervous.

"Lorelei…," she came up to me, but stopped half way. I recognized it right away, my mother's piano. I was afraid to touch it, afraid to be near it, so I turned away. "Lorelei I… she gave it to me." Caroline tried explaining. I knew that she knew I was blind, but maybe it was the way my piano had a presence. A scent. I would know it among a hundred. Maybe that was how Caroline knew I'd noticed it.

"I don't get it…," Percy, voiced as quietly as he could

"That was her mother's piano," Grover said back. The sound of him saying it made the realization harder to accept. It _was_ my mothers, _should _have been mine, but _belonged _to Caroline now. It was hers.

My throat filled with thick pain and realization and I had trouble breathing.

"I'm sorry Lorelei," Caroline's voice cracked the way mine would've if I tried speaking. I shook my head

"It's ok, I'm glad you're the one who has it," My voice was a raspy whisper and I could feel my knees getting wobbly beneath me. I couldn't recall lying to Caroline, but I would always remember this one as a first. The first one that ever meant anything. Those stupid lies where just so I wouldn't have to say 'oh yeah my dad's a god'

"Uhm… who's hungry?" Caroline stammered dabbing her eyes. I told myself that I really was glad Caroline had my mother's piano, and that on some level I was happy and relieved to see that she had it instead of some stranger, or that it was in a dump somewhere. I was reassured that she took my mother's piano…but not me. I understood though, I had to be logical. A child is a big responsibility. Babysitting me for a night or two was ok, but all the time? Caroline wouldn't want that, and I wouldn't want to be the one to cause her any inconvenience. I couldn't bear to be near Caroline's piano any more.

I wondered if she changed its name from The S.S. Fantasia- S.S. coming from the Steinway and Sons logo embellished in soft gold- to a more conventional name like her precious Marigold. She could if she wanted to; it was hers now. I began to wonder if she had any other instruments of my mothers. What about her violin Double Scroll Seven, or her flute Sleepy Hollow, or piccolo France a la Mode? What about _my _instruments? I grew angrier at the thought, angrier at Caroline.

She said that she'd cook something while we could get a chance to get cleaned up. She washed our clothes for us and although she wasn't exactly the best chef in the world, the food was still alright. But an underlying hateful anger built under my skin, even though I knew it wasn't exactly a deserved anger. I couldn't help myself from feeling it. Caroline and I both were a bit quiet towards each other. When Percy asked if she'd be kind enough to take us to the bus station, she answered with a laconic yes. I offered to help around the kitchen, but she declined and I went in the next room- passing S.S. Fantasia- where Percy, Annabeth and Grover were.

"Are…you ok?" Grover asked gently touching my arm. I self-consciously moved it away.

"If I lie, won't you know?" Percy too was abnormally quiet, shifting and avoiding my attention. I shouldn't have been so insensitive. I wasn't the only person who'd lost a mother. "I'm alright," I said more nicely. Everyone was too tense. The TV was controlled by Annabeth who clicked through until she hit National Geographic channel. I lay there just…trying not to think. Caroline was pacing in the kitchen, her footsteps shaking, her vibrations practically jumping from her nervously. Her steps changed direction. They were heading towards us. She soon stood in the doorway.

"Lorelei…can I talk with you?"

"Yea…sure…," I got up and followed her. When she stepped into the living room, I hesitated.

"Listen I…," She caught me turned away from her and the piano. "Do you… want to play a little maybe…?"

"No. That's ok," Why would I even want to play _her _piano? Why, when I would never ever play it again. I didn't want to.

"It's still yours. It's always been yours. When you were older, I wanted to give it to you… she gave it to me is all, for the time being. You understand right?" for some reason, the anger that had been bubbling under my skin burst out from all over. My hands turned to fists and I yelled

"I understand just fine! I understand you didn't want me!" there was silence except for the ringing in my ears. Caroline's eyes were watering. I felt bad for making her cry, but also a sickening self-satisfaction. I mean it was true. She didn't want me. Doesn't want me. It wasn't my fault if she was feeling guilty for leaving her best friend's only daughter all alone. She should've felt guilty. She swallowed a sob that rose to her throat.

"Lorelei… that's what you think? That I don't want you?" I couldn't sense that she was lying but I was still upset.

"What else am I supposed to think?" I was still yelling. Tears went down my face that I didn't bother to wipe away. She took a step up to me.

"I would've Lorelei. Believe me I would've adopted you in a heartbeat. I wanted to, so badly. Any of us would've adopted you. You and your mother we're family-,"

"Then why didn't you!" She wasn't lying to me, that much I was sure of, but I had to know, needed to know why I was just left to fend for myself. Caroline took a deep breath.

"She didn't want us to." I didn't understand. My mother didn't want me to be with Caroline?

"…Why?"

"She didn't say… she…she just said that none of us were to so much as visit you. She was very ardent on it," I turned away, confused, and a little hurt. Didn't she know that Caroline would've taken good care of me?

"I…I'm sorry I didn't know Caroline. I shouldn't have yelled at you," she cleared the distance between us and hugged me.

"That doesn't matter anymore," She smelled of rosin, and fresh paper with ink, like the orchestra, like my mother.


End file.
